The Yellow Flash of the Marines
by skg1991
Summary: Naruto after death is reborn in the One Piece world with all his memories intact as Jaguar D Naruto, who later joins the marines. I don't own One Piece or Naruto.
1. Prologue

**THE YELLOW FLASH OF THE MARINES**

 **Summary:** **Naruto after death is reborn in the One Piece world with all his memories intact as Jaguar. D. Naruto, who later joins the marines. I don't own One Piece or Naruto.**

The pirate king, Gol D Roger had just been executed. Jaguar D Sora was making their way to Shell Town in East Blue. Jaguar D Sora was the younger brother of Jaguar D Saul, a Marine Vice-Admiral. Jaguar D Sora who was a Marine Rear Admiral himself had been gravely injured while fighting a pirate, which lead to his retirement. Sora decided to move to East Blue along with his pregnant wife Akeno. Unlike his brother, Sora wasn't a giant since he inherited his mother's genes.

He was just an hour away from Shell Town, when his wife's water broke. Fortunately they had an extremely skilled doctor on board to deal with any possible problems. Sora waited outside the hospital in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment, at the same time like any other father, he was also dreading it. He hoped that his child wasn't a giant like his grandfather or uncle. Soon he heard the cry of a baby, the cry he had been longing to hear. Just then the boat started to shake heavily, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. He went up to the deck to enquire what was going on. They were on East Blue, one of the calmest of seas, not the Grand Line.

As he reached the deck, he noticed that the crew was running helter-skelter for cover. They had been caught up in a powerful maelstrom. Sora took over the command of the ship and using his experience and skills as a Marine Rear Admiral he steered the ship and its crew to safety.

He rushed back towards the doctor's room as fast as he could. As he reached the room, he saw the Doctor standing outside, holding a tiny blond baby. The doctor handed the baby to Sora as he said, "Sir, we have good news and bad news. The good news is that you are now the father of this healthy boy. The bad news is that we weren't able to save your wife. The maelstrom hit us when your wife was at her weakest."

Sora had tears in his eyes as he was crying for his wife. In his hands, he held his little son as he said, "Son, this is your father. I was hoping to raise you along with your mother. But it looks like I'll have to raise you as long as I can all by myself. Your cry brought about a maelstrom. I'm sure you'll be a maelstrom indeed. I'm going to name you Naruto. Jaguar D Naruto."

Naruto had died happily at the age of 155, because of his Uzumaki heritage having achieved all that he had set out to achieve. His great grandchild was the new Hokage of Konoha. He died still as the most powerful ninja in the World. The world was at peace. The ninja world had seen an era of peace that had lasted over 100 years. The only sad part was that he had seen all his friends die before him. He even had to bury his wife, Hinata which was a sad moment. Naruto thought he was dying, but all of a sudden he found himself waking up in the body of a baby. He then understood what had happened. He had been reborn in another dimension. For now, he had accepted it. Maybe, this is what happens to people after death. But he knew one thing, they won't retain their memories. Maybe it is because of all the power he attained. He had a creepy feeling that Kurama had something to do with that. He had afterall freed Kurama and also put up seals on all the Biju including Kurama so that they wouldn't ever be sealed again. Maybe this was their idea of rewarding him. He decided to accept it for now. He didn't even have his whisker marks this time.

Naruto was glad that despite being reborn, his name hadn't changed at all. It may have been a coincidence, but he was glad for that. The one thing he wanted was to become strong again. As he listened to his father, he couldn't help but feel both happy and sad. He was sad that he wouldn't get to experience a mother's love again. He only had a brief experience inside his seal in his previous life. He was happy that he would be able to experience a father's love, something he only felt when he met his father in his mindscape during the Pain invasion and later during the war, but even then they were busy fighting and didn't really have too much time to spend together.

Shell Town was just a regular town with regular average folk. They accepted the arrival of a former Marine Rear Admiral graciously. They were glad that there was someone around to keep the pirates at bay.

As the years went by, Naruto grew to be stronger and smarter. Naruto discovered soon after his birth that he couldn't use chakra the way he could in his previous life time. It was almost as if chakra didn't exist in anyone in his new world. Instead, he found something jet black in color in his body. He later noticed Sora's arm being coated with the same thing whenever he fought pirates. Naruto seeing no harm in it began doing the same. It was easier to coat on one's body parts than chakra, but it couldn't be controlled by doing any of the tree climbing exercises or water-walking exercises. Those were impossible. But they could strengthen him by several times. Like chakra, it could be used to enhance one's senses to great levels, be it sight, smell or hearing ability. It could even sense power-levels of different people and other creatures as well. He certainly enjoyed this new chakra like thing. He asked his father about it and understood that it was called Haki.

Both Sora and his gigantic uncle, Saul who used to visit at times, were incredibly surprised to see Naruto handle Haki so naturally at the age of 2. Sora always felt that Naruto was too mature for his age, sometimes even more matured than himself, which he found a bit weird at times, but at the same time, Naruto showed a weakness like none other towards Ramen and had his outright hilarious moments. Tragedy struck the family when they heard about Saul's death at Ohara.

Soon things took turn for the worse as Sora died when Naruto was just five. Sora had only begun training Naruto in how to use his Kenbonshoku Haki and Bushoushoku Haki, so that they won't spiral out of control. His injuries only worsened with time. Naruto was left with the townsfolk. Naruto took over from his where his father had left off and became the new protector of the village, always ready to stop pirates. Naruto was extremely strong and became the new hero of Shell Town. They accepted him and loved him deeply. Despite not having his parents, Naruto never felt alone as he was always welcome in any house at Shell Town.

One day, when he was 10, a new ship filled with Pirates appeared at Shell Town. The ship was none other than the Red Force filled with the Akagami Kaizoukudan lead by their captain, Akagami no Shanks.

Usually Naruto would be the first to run towards them and stop them by fighting them, but this time as he neared the ship, his instincts were screaming at him to stop and run away. The Townsfolk were wondering why Naruto had stopped in his tracks. The mayor walked up to Naruto and noticed that Naruto was actually shivering. He immediately became concerned as he asked, "Naruto-kun, why aren't you attacking these pirates? Aren't you feeling well?"

Naruto continued shivering as he replied, "Something's not right. My instincts are screaming at me to run away. My duty requires me to stay and fight. It's like two parts of my mind are fighting. Anyway, one thing is for sure, as I'm right now, I can't stop these pirates. If I'm lucky may be one or two, but the stronger ones are on a whole another level compared to me."

The mayor was about to lash out at Naruto for showing cowardice but just as he was about to speak, another voice intercepted him, "Well, aren't you a strong lad. It takes innate skill and lots of training to take your Haki up to that level, enough to sense our strength levels. The boy is right, Mayor. We aren't your regular pirates. We've come from the Grand Line to simply visit East Blue. I assure you, I don't intend to do any harm to your island. We won't be pillaging here- just restocking and don't worry, we won't be stealing anything, just buying. If you think that I'm simply bluffing and the kid is being cowardly, just check my wanted poster. My name is Shanks. I'm the captain of the Akagami Kaizoukudan. The kid is able to sense the difference between my level and his level and is still standing his ground. That isn't cowardice. That is sheer determination and bravery."

The mayor knew at once who the man was. Akagami no Shanks was a famous man afterall. The mayor was someone who read the News Coo. Shanks then walked up to Naruto and smiled as he asked him, "I'm impressed by your haki kid. Do you want to be part of my crew. As you are now, you'll make a good apprentice unlike Luffy. What more, you can make him jealous. He has been bugging me about including him in my crew."

Since Shanks had eased up his presence, Naruto was feeling a little more comfortable as he replied with a smile, "Sorry, but I can't. If I leave, there won't be anyone to protect this town that has been so kind to me from pirates."

Shanks sighed as he said, "I see. That's acceptable. This isn't the New World, so I can't really make this island my territory or something. Get stronger kid. I'm sure you'll be quite a force in the future. What is your name?"

"Jaguar D Naruto."

"Are you by any chance related to Jaguar D Saul and Jaguar D Sora?"

"Yup, they are my uncle and my dad. My dad died about five years ago. I heard that uncle died when I was two."

Shanks looked solemnly at the ground as he said, "Sorry to hear about your father, kid. I fought him a couple of times several years ago. He was a good man."

Just as Shanks had promised, his men didn't plunder or pillage like other pirates. If they wanted to, they could have easily done that. Naruto smiled as he understood that there were even good pirates in this world. He had heard from his father about bad people even among the marines. He came to the conclusion that maybe this world wasn't as different from his old world as he had thought. There were good and bad everywhere. There were good and bad pirates and there were good and bad marines.

A month later, a pirate crew once again attacked the Town. Naruto was stronger than them, but they had the numbers in their favor. Just then a marine ship with a dog symbol arrived, a marine ship belonging to Garp the Fist, Hero of the marines. Naruto was too focused on the pirates and didn't notice their arrival. Garp would have taken out the pirates with one on his Genkotsu Meteor, but chose not to as he was busy watching young Naruto take out the pirates one by one. He was shocked to see the amount of haki the boy had coated in his fist. He had a bright smile on his face as he and his men watched Naruto take out almost the crew members one by one. The captain of the pirates watched in anger as Naruto was destroying hiss men. He didn't notice Garp's ship within half a mile off his ship.

The first mate of the crew had eaten a devil fruit called the Invisible fruit and had managed to slip by into the town while Naruto was busy. The first mate, Bob found a beautiful bartender named Ririka walking in the street. Ririka was close to Naruto and she used to always offer free food to Naruto. Bob caught Ririka threw her over his shoulders and made a run for his ship.

As he neared the ship, he yelled out, "Captain, look at what I've caught. She is one fine piece of meat. Let's get out of here. That kid is too strong. Atleast we won't be leaving empty-handed. You can have her right now captain. Just leave me something for tonight."

As Naruto heard those words, he was shaking in anger. There were still several men in front of him and there was also a good distance for him to cover if he wanted to stop the ship. Garp was about to act, when Naruto suddenly yelled out, "No matter what, you're not leaving with her. LET HER GO."

As soon as Naruto yelled out his words, the pirates began falling down unconscious. Soon all the pirates were down except Bob and his captain, both of whom were on their knees and were struggling to stand up.

Garp who had found Naruto amusing till then was suddenly gaping in shock as he muttered, "Haoshoku no Haki!" Even several of his own marine force had fallen unconscious as did Ririka from the effects of the Haki. The only reason, Bob and his captain were still conscious was because of their distance from Naruto and their relatively better strength in comparison to Ririka and the rest of their crew.

Naruto who now had no one in his way, quickly covered the distance between him and Bob, while the latter was struggling to stand up and carry Ririka and punched him with a haki covered fist. Bob flew a great distance before landing in the water and drowning because of his devil fruit abilities.

The captain looked on in shock as his first mate flew away. Just then his ship was hit by a Cannon Ball that destroyed the entire ship and him with it. The Townsfolk and Naruto turned towards the source of the Cannon Ball and noticed a Marine ship belonging to the Vice Admiral Garp.

Garp landed on the Town before ordering his men to arrest all the pirates who had been rendered unconscious by Naruto's Haoushoku no Haki. Garp then walked up to Naruto who was trying to wake up the unconscious Ririka, "Don't worry, she'll wake up in a few minutes. What is your name, Gaki?"

Though Naruto hated being called 'Gaki', he didn't yell out because he was actually relieved to hear that Ririka would wake up. He turned towards Garp as he said, "My name is Jaguar D Naruto."

"Oh! Are you related to my former comrades, Jaguar D Saul and Jaguar D Sora?"

"Yup, they are my uncle and dad. Dad passed away about five years ago. I heard uncle died about 8 years ago."

"I see." Garp replied solemnly before getting straight to the point, "How would you like to join the marines? We could use some young blood like you. You are extremely strong for your age. You can already use haki at this young age, which is impressive. You'll have to be trained a bit to just roughen out the edges and taught Rokushiki as well, and then you'll be ready."

"Sorry, old man. But if I leave, there won't be anyone to protect this town that has done so much for me." Naruto replied.

"That's no problem. I can tell Sengoku to setup a Marine base on this Island. That alone will ensure that no pirate will attack this Island. I was hoping to do it in Goa Kingdom so that Luffy and Ace could become Marines, but this isn't a bad place either for a Marine base. Also, as you are now kid, you might also cause harm for the people of the Island. All those pirates and the girl in your arms were rendered unconscious by your untamed Haoshoku no Haki." Garp said.

"So that's Haoshoku no Haki. Tou-san told me that it was a haki that only one in several million can use." Naruto said.

"You can't train it here. Haoshoku no Haki can only be strengthened by strengthening your will. You can't do that here in East Blue dealing with regular no name pirates. At the Marine Ford and at the Grand Line, it can be done. So how about it? Do you want to join the marines?"

Naruto thought for a while. He knew that Garp like Shanks was on a whole another level compared to him. Here his untamed Haoshoku no Haki could affect civilians like Ririka. If he could control it, he'd be much more stronger. And being stronger was something Naruto was always wanted. Besides, he could sense that Garp, like Shanks was a good person and so far except Shanks, every pirate has been disgusted him. It might be fun to become part of yet another military setup again in this life, uch like his previous one afterall.

He smiled as he yelled, "Okay, old man. You got yourself a deal. But build the base first."

Garp smiled broadly before punching Naruto on his head, "Don't call me old man. I'm a Vice Admiral. Address me as such."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **I had this incredible idea in my head. Took nearly an entire night to pull this off. Really excited about this. The prologue may seem short, but I felt it right ending it this way. The second chapter will be up soon as well. As for pairings, I'm gonna have Naruto become a playboy of sorts. It's not a harem. He'll settle down eventually but only after lots of messing around with several women. Can't help it. Oda made nearly every girl hot. Only old Alvida, Lola, Big Mom, Sweet Pea and that female in Black beard's crew, I think her name was Catalina Devon or something have been ugly so far. Please review. I know there have been some Naruto as marine stories. This'll be different. I can guarantee that.**


	2. Becoming the Yellow Flash

**BECOMING THE YELLOW FLASH**

As the years went by, Naruto became more and more stronger. He mastered the Rokushiki and became proficient at using it. He trained under both Garp and former Admiral Zephyr, whom he referred as 'Old man Z'.

Naruto during these years went on to meet some of the biggest names in the Marine force. Garp always introduced Naruto to Sengoku and Aokiji. Naruto was never one for giving people of authority the kind of respect others tended to give them. The day, Garp introduced Naruto to Sengoku, he referred to the fleet admiral as 'Braided beard-san' which caused Garp to erupt in laughter. Aokiji reminded Naruto of both Kakashi and Shikamaru and hence called him 'Lazy taisho'. Aokiji had asked him his relationship to Saul and Sora as well.

It was while training under Zephyr, that he met Zephyr's fellow students Smoker and Hina. At first, they were nothing but rivals. Neither had eaten a devil fruit yet. In spars, all three of them stood ahead of the rest of the candidates. Naruto, with his mastery over Haki was undefeated in his spars against both Smoker and Hina. Naruto used to make fun of them saying they had a stick up their ass. It didn't help that both Smoker and Hina reminded him of his old team in his previous life. Smoker like Sasuke, seemed to have a stick up his ass and was very anti-social. Hina like Sakura, had pink hair and could hit quite hard. Fortunately Hina never had a crush on Smoker.

Naruto was shorter and younger than the duo as well. Smoker at 6'5 and Hina at 6'3 were way taller than his 5'6 but at 16, he was still growing. Smoker was better than Hina, but even when the two of them combined, they couldn't defeat Naruto.

Both Smoker and Hina were chain smokers and whenever Naruto was around them, he would smoke a pipe as well. The one thing they shared was their belief in 'Moral Justice' instead of 'Absolute Justice'. They were just as vary of their allies and hated the Shichibukai system as well. While being wary of their allies, they trusted each other.

Over the years, the trio took down several pirates while working under Garp and Admiral Aokiji. Soon enough the three rose up in the ranks. Naruto had become a captain while Smoker and Hina were Lieutenants. One day, they were all summoned to Marine Ford.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku greeted them as he said, "Welcome Captain Jaguar D Naruto, Lieutenant Smoker and Lieutenant Hina. has got some devil fruits and after a lot of consideration and deliberation, we've decided that the three of you should be the ones to have them provided you want to."

The three of them thought for a while and looked at one another before Naruto answered for all of them, "Can we know about the fruits and their powers before making our decision?"

Sengoku smiled proud of the fact that the Marines in front of him didn't just jump ahead asking for more power. It was a test of his own, to check if they were worthy of the power that comes with it.

"That's fine. As I call out your name please step forward and go to the room at the end of this corridor. First Jaguar D Naruto." Sengoku announced.

Naruto walked into the room at the end of the corridor. As he entered, he met a rather old man, whom he recognized as the World's greatest scientist, Dr. Vegapunk. He walked up to the Doctor and said, "I would like to know what Devil fruit you are giving me, before I decided whether or not I want to eat it."

"Excellent decision. Since Sengoku-san sent you first, so you have a choice. Here, I have three devil fruits. The first is the Smoke-Smoke fruit. It is a Logia class fruit that will turn your body into smoke. The second is the Bind-Bind fruit. It is a Paramecia class fruit that will allow you to create cages, prisons and hand-cuffs to capture criminals. The third is the Teleport-Teleport fruit. It is also a Paramecia class fruit that will allow you to teleport from one point to another. The limitation lies in the fact that you can only teleport to a point that you have touched with your hand."

The Teleport-Teleport fruit reminded Naruto of his father's Hiraishin which he had learnt later on in his life. This was a power he was familiar with. One thing he was sure about was that the only one who could use this power to its full potential was him. It was almost like this fruit was made for him. His choice was obvious. With a bright smile he said to Vegapunk, "I would like to have the Teleport-Teleport fruit please."

Vegapunk handed the fruit to Naruto, who ate it in one gulp. He had heard that Devil fruits tasted horrible. Having put one in his mouth, he couldn't help but think that that statement was an understatement. The Devil Fruit tasted so bad that he couldn't help but think, 'I think my shit would taste better than this. I need to flush this taste from my mouth with Ramen. Even Sakura-chan's mud-balls didn't taste so bad.'

Later after having had 30 bowls of Ramen, Naruto returned to Sengoku's office, where both Smoker and Hina were also present. Smoker had apparently eaten the Smoke-Smoke fruit and Hina had eaten the Bind-Bind fruit.

Sengoku then announced, "Now that you've obtained devil fruit powers, make sure you train hard and master their powers. I now promote Captain Jaguar D Naruto to Commodore rank. Congratulations."  
Naruto simply nodded his head in appreciation with a smile on his face. Sengoku then announced, "I also promote Lieutenant Smoker and Lieutenant Hina to Captain rank. Congratulations."

Smoker just nodded while he continued smoking. Hina's face had a smile as she accepted the promotion.

Smoker was sent to his home town Logue Town and was asked to lead the Marine force there. Hina was posted at the Grand Line. Naruto requested a move to his home town, Shell Town, but the request was rejected as the higher ups had already posted a Captain there and according to them having a Commodore with as much potential as Naruto in the weakest of seas, would have been a waste. Naruto was posted in the Grand Line as well.

Zephyr upon hearing Naruto's promotion sent one of his students, a girl named Ain to assist Naruto. Ain was an Ensign. She had devil fruit powers of the Return-Return fruit, which could turn back the age of anything or anyone she touched. She was about the same age as Naruto but was slightly taller than him and had begun learning the Rokushiki and Haki, but was nowhere near proficient in either as yet.

Naruto began collecting several knives since kunai weren't available and began applying his tag on them by touching them. He then had them customized. He would order a coating of Sea-stone on the sharp side of the knives. He would then use them as markers to take out most pirates. Using his knives he took down several pirates. Naruto was most effective in taking down Rookie pirates and within another 2 years, he received yet another promotion to Rear Admiral rank.

After achieving the Rear Admiral rank, Naruto started receiving duties not just in the first half of the Grand Line but also in the New World. Ain too received her promotion from Ensign to Captain rank.

Naruto while travelling the seas also began writing a book. The book was based on his previous life and was named 'The Tale of Uzumaki Sora'. He used the named 'Sora' as an act of respect to the man who became his father in his new life.

Ain kept Naruto in line all the time. Whenever he'd disrespect a superior or play a prank on someone or when he was neglecting paper work, she'd twist his ear. Zephyr had sent her to Naruto for that very purpose. He knew that Ain was capable of keeping Naruto in line. Eventually Naruto began calling superior officers with a little amount of respect at certain times.

When Ain joined, she'd an 'Absolute Justice' policy, but Naruto helped her see the problems regarding the 'Absolute Justice' policy that most marines tended to follow. Soon she too began following Naruto's 'Moral Justice' policy.

Even after two years, Ain's Haki was too weak. Naruto helped her in her Rokushiki moves. He gave her some of his knives and helped her improve her accuracy. Ain had immense respect for Naruto's skills as a fighter and leader.

Naruto during his travels began putting seals on every island and every ship, be it Marine or Pirate. In the New World, if he had too much to handle, he'd somehow place a seal on the ship of the pirate and would flash towards one of the Admirals or Garp and flash them on to the ship to deal with the Pirate.

On one occasion, when he was ambushed by 4 ships under Big Mom, Naruto flashed Akainu to the location and witnessed brutal destruction and carnage by Akainu. The Admiral was impressed by Naruto's ability with his devil fruit powers and appreciated his brilliant thinking and thought process. But Naruto, on the other hand wanted to puke. After accepting the Admiral's compliments and promising to get stronger, Naruto flashed back to his ship and cried. He then flashed to Hina's ship and explained what had happened to Hina. Hina consoled him while telling him to get stronger and be prepared for things like that in the future. Naruto stayed at Hina's ship that entire night where one thing led to another and the two of them had sex. They both decided to not make a big deal out of it.

Over the years whenever he saw carnage, Naruto would have sex to get rid of those images. Ain after learning how Naruto used to recover began having sex with him whenever they had killed too many pirates. Neither of them was too serious about it and just considered each other as Friends with benefits.

By the time Naruto was 21, he had firmly established himself as the strongest among the Rear Admirals. He was even stronger than most Vice Admirals except few like Garp. To be a Vice Admiral, one must not only master Haki, but also capture a total bounty of 1,000,000,000 beli. Naruto in his short time as Rear Admiral had already caught some big names and was inching closer and closer to the mark.

He wore an orange shirt and black suit under the white marine 'Justice' coat. He stood at 6 feet and was taller than Ain and was very well built. He no longer had the whisker marks he had in his previous life. He was the dream boy of every female marine. Naruto himself had turned into a playboy and had charmed quite a few Marine girls into having sex with him. It helped that he could handle alcohol much better than any other marine.

His book on his previous life was going really well. He was releasing it as a book series and it had become the most popular story in the World. His publisher was located at Logue Town. So every now and then, he would flash over to Logue Town where he would spend time with Smoker.

This was also where he met Tashigi. He had visited Logue Town to submit his third book to the publisher. His first book featured his entire childhood till he defeated Mizuki and became a ninja. His second book featured the formation of his team, his first meeting with Kakashi and the Genin Test till the end of his first C rank mission at Nami no Kuni. He had just completed his third book featuring the entire Chunin exams incident including the death of the Third Hokage.

Tashigi had entered the room where Smoker and Naruto were talking. She had overheard from the other marines that Rear Admiral Naruto was at Logue Town and wanted to meet him as she was a major fan of his books. The moment Naruto saw Tashigi, he yelled, "Oh, Smokey has a girl now. How is that even possible?"

Tashigi who was flustered, saluted and yelled out, "I'm just working under him. I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, Shousho-san."

Naruto simply sweat-dropped at her reaction as Smoker growled out, "Oi, wear your specs."

When Tashigi wore her specs, she noticed that she was saluting the wall. She turned around and saluted at Naruto.

Naruto laughed out loud at her obliviousness and said, "Don't get so formal with me. Just call me Naruto. All this Shousho-san is just too much. I've been this old-man's superior officer since forever, he has always called me by my name, Naruto."

"Oi, who are you calling Old-man?" Smoker yelled out.

"Who else in this room has white hair and smokes cigars like an old man and I know you that all day long, even when you're sleeping." Naruto replied back.

"The hair is silver and it's been that color since birth." Smoker replied back angrily.

"Keep lying to yourself. I'm known as the Yellow flash because of my Yellow hair. You are known as the White Chase because of your white hair. Let's ask Tashigi-chan here. What do you think is the color of Smokey's hair? It's white right?" Naruto asked.

Tashigi who was shocked at how the Rear Admiral and her captain were acting just stood shocked. She didn't even hear the question properly. She just heard the last word, 'Right?', and simply nodded along.

Naruto smiled at that and pointed at Smoker, "See, even Tashigi-chan thinks that your hair is white."

Seeing Naruto laugh madly and making every Marine in the room excluding Tashigi giggle as well, Smoker did the only thing he could do. He yelled out, "SHUT UP!"

Just then Tashigi, who had recovered from her shock ran towards Naruto with a book and said, "You are the Jaguar D Naruto-sama who wrote this book, right? Please sign this for me."  
Naruto smiled as he said, "A fan, huh. For someone as cute as you, I'll sign it no problem."

Smoker seeing this interaction sent out a warning, "Beware, this man is known as the Marine playboy for a reason."

Naruto's face turned into a scowl as he said, "Do you have to say that to every girl I meet, Smokey?"

Naruto then found the perfect retort as his scowl morphed into a mischievous smile as he said, "You're just jealous. Aren't you Smoker? After all you are 50 year old virgin."

"I'm just 33." Smoker yelled out in defiance.

"Well you look 50 with your white hair." Naruto replied back

"For the last time it is silver." Smoker screamed.

"Yeah, keep lying to yourself." Naruto said again.

Smoker who had lost his entire cool began using his devil fruit powers as he said, "That's it. You want to fight?"

Naruto smiled and cracked his wrists as he said, "Okay, bring it on."

What followed was a total trashing for Smoker as Naruto sat on his back after defeating him and said, "Now what is the score between us? I believe it is now 92-0 in my favor."

Tashigi was shocked by Smoker's sound defeat. With his Logia devil fruit abilities, Smoker seemed nearly invincible and yet he had endured a sound trashing by a Rear Admiral about a year older than her.

Tashigi asked the obvious question on her mind, "Sir, how did you punch Smoker-Taisa when he was using his devil fruit powers?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "I just used Haki. I'm not surprised that you haven't heard of it yet. It's a little advanced for you. Even Smokey here hasn't completed his Haki training. He is totally reliant on his jute and his devil fruit powers. All Vice Admirals and above can use Haki. I may be a Rear Admiral but I also know how to use Haki. Smokey would actually be a lot stronger if he could use Haki along with his devil fruit abilities, but it requires a good amount of proper and efficient training to master ones Haki."

Naruto helped Smoker up and had some lunch after which he was bombarded by Tashigi and her questions again, "Sir, Where did you get the idea for Momichi Zabuza's Kubikiribochou? Which sword is going to appear next? What are the swords used by the seven swordsmen of the mist?"

Naruto tuned to smoker and silently mouthed, "Katana otaku?"

Smoker nodded in reply.

Naruto smiled and chose not to answer any of her questions by saying, "It's all a secret. You'll have to wait till the next part. Do you like Uzumaki Saul more or Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tashigi thought for a while before saying, "Uchiha Sasuke is definitely cooler and what happened to his family is tragic, but Saul's the better character."

Naruto smiled at her answer as he imagined a chibi version of himself standing on top of a chibi version of Sasuke yelling you may be cooler but she likes me more.

Naruto patted her back and yelled, "I like you. How about I give you a signed copy of the first edition book of the next book in the series?"

Tashigi squealed in joy before hugging her favorite author as for a moment she forgot all about her rank and his rank in the marines. The moment she realized what she had done, she began sputtering out apologies. Naruto simply laughed as he said, "Don't worry. I enjoyed it. I don't mind getting more of those and more."

This left Tashigi blushing up a storm before Smoker said, "This is why he is known as the Playboy among marines."

Later that day, Naruto called Tashigi aside and gave her one of his knives before saying, "I'm a teleporter and I've eaten the Teleport-Teleport fruit. That's why I'm known as the Yellow flash. I can jump to any place I've marked. I've marked Smoker's body several times before in our spars, but those marks won't tell me if he is in trouble or not. Which is why I you to keep this knife with you. Don't let Smoker know that you have it. When either you or Smoker is in trouble, just throw this knife and I'll appear in a flash. Smoker's pride won't let him keep any of my knives."

Tashigi smiled and accepted the knife. Seeing this Naruto smiled and muttered, "Now only if I can get Hina or one of her subordinates to do the same. The woman has too much pride as well."

On one occasion in the New World, he had received a message saying that a pirate was causing ruckus in an Island known as Tea Cup Island, which was a territory of White Beard. Naruto decided to head on to the Island since the complaint was sent to the Navy HQ. Apparently White Beard had sent one of the captains allied to him and they had been defeated. What Naruto and the marines didn't know was that White Beard had heard about his 'son's' defeat and sent another one of his 'sons', the Commander of his second division, Portgaz D Ace, more commonly known as Fire-Fist Ace.

When Naruto arrived at the Tea Cup Island, he saw Ace landing a final blow on the Rookie troublemaker worth 125,000,000 beli. It was a no contest.

Naruto however saw this as an opportunity to finally face Ace. Naruto jumped towards the shore and yelled out to Ace just as Ace was walking towards his one-man boat, "Hiken no Ace, I can't just let you leave like that."

Ace turns around and upon seeing Naruto, he replies, "Oh, Aren't you that Marine Rear Admiral who was making news recently. This is White Beard's territory. You have no business here."

Naruto just casually yelled out, "Oh, don't be like that. Don't tell me that a Rookie pirate with a bounty of 125,000,000 beli is enough to tire you out. After all we've both received some insane training by a certain insane monster. Yup, the man told me about his grand-children. Since then I've been dying to face both you and your brother in battle. Though I guess he hasn't debuted yet. From what I've heard, he wants to be the Pirate King. When he gets here, I'll fight him. Come on, how about a fight. Just me and you. My men aren't going to get involved."

Ain walked up to Naruto and asked, "Is that wise Naruto-san? He is the 2nd division Commander of the Shirohige Kaizoukudan."

Naruto continued smiling as he said, "That's exactly why only I must face him. He is way beyond any of your leagues. If any of you get involved, you'll be a burden in this fight."

Ace smiled broadly as he said, "I definitely need a workout. This one wasn't enough. Besides we better make it fast. If Oyaji doesn't get my message soon, he'll definitely come here. Since I fell asleep in the restaurant before beating up this Rookie loser, I bet he is already on his way here."

Naruto looked confused before asking, "I thought your father died 21 years ago."

Ace's smile turned to a scowl as he yelled out, "That man is not my father. My father is White Beard. And how do you know about that?"

Naruto removed his suit and his coat before throwing them to Ain and told everyone to move aside and then began cracking his fists as warm up before saying, "The old man talks too much every now and then. I'm the only one he is actually blurted this to. In fact, immediately after saying that he ordered me to forget it since he made a mistake. How can anyone forget such news? Anyway, I don't care who your father, mother or anyone else is. Let's fight."

Ace immediately yelled out "Hiken" as he sent a punch of fire at Naruto. Naruto though had thrown one of his knives in Ace's direction. As Ace's Hiken arrived, Naruto teleported to the Kunai he had thrown and tried to lay a Haki covered kick on Ace's chest.

Ace noticing the coating of Haki, crossed his arms to block the kick that sent him a considerable distance away before saying, "Oh, so you can use Haki. I thought only Vice Admirals and above can do that. That makes this fight really interesting."

Ace then moved his hands towards his waist and had them shaped like two guns as he yelled, "Higun" and began firing fire from his fingers. Naruto using his Kenbonshoku no Haki and his teleporting ability managed to dodge them all. Ace seeing this said, "So that's your devil fruit ability. You can teleport."

Naruto nodded his head as he said, "Yup, I've eaten the Teleport-Teleport fruit. Because of my blond hair, each time I teleport, there is a small yellow flash. That's why I'm called the Yellow Flash of the marines. Now it's my turn."

Naruto threw his knife at Ace with perfect accuracy. It managed to cut Ace on his cheek. Ace immediately realized that there was a coating of Sea-Stone on the knife, because the cut made him feel a little weaker. Just then he felt Naruto's presence behind him. Naruto kicked him hard on his back. Ace flew back a considerable amount of distance and hit a rock as he vomited a little bit of his blood.

Ace then stood up and said, "I see. So that's your power. You can't just teleport anywhere. You can only teleport to your knives which have Kairouseki (Sea stone) at their sharp end."

Naruto smiled as he said, "Not bad. Very few have ever managed to figure that part out. And by the time they did, they were too late."

Naruto then threw another knife at Ace. Ace being prepared for another teleportation watched the knife closely. Suddenly he heard Naruto mutter, "Soru!". When Ace looked down, he noticed that Naruto had already reached him, before Naruto pointed a Haki covered finger at his stomach and muttered, "Shigan!"

Ace vomited a lot more blood as he flew backwards even further crashing into another rock. Ace once again stood up and smiled at his opponent, "You're smart and quite the capable fighter."

Ace then ran towards Naruto and shouted "Hotarubi!" as greenish-yellow balls were released from his hand s and floated around Naruto. He then jumped over Naruto and yelled, "Hidaruma!" as they all suddenly exploded. Naruto managed to teleport away to the knife he had thrown at Ace as a distraction when he used Soru and Shigan, but he had been hit by the explosion. His shirt and tie were completely burned leaving him bare chested and he had burns on his chest. Ain yelled out in fear as Naruto went down to one knee. Naruto however told her to stay where she was as he stood up and looked at Ace with a crazed smile on his face similar to one that Ace had been sporting.

However when he looked at Ace, Ace was holding a miniature Sun. Naruto tried pulling one of his knives, but they were missing. Looking towards Ace, he noticed Ace holding his remaining three knives as he said, "Looking for these. Try getting them."

Ace then threw all the three knives into the sea. All his remaining knives were behind him and no matter which one he teleported to, it would leave him in the path of Ace's sun that was going to come his way. He hadn't mastered teleporting attacks away. So that would be too risky as well.

Ace yelled out, "Dai Enkai:Entei!" before throwing the miniature sun in Naruto's direction. After throwing the sun, Ace didn't see any sign of Naruto teleporting which made him believe that he had defeated Naruto finally. But just then, he felt a stab on his stomach. Naruto was suddenly in front of him and had pushed him down. The Kairouseki in Naruto's knife had weakened him further as Ace fell to the ground unable to move with Naruto straddling him.

"How?" Ace managed to blurt out.

"My knives aren't the only things where I can teleport to. I can teleport to anything that I touch with my hands. When I used my Shigan on you, I had already touched you and hence marked you. When you threw your attack, I teleported to the farthest knife behind me and then teleported again to your stomach which I had already marked." Naruto explained.

The Navy soldiers who were watching from a distance immediately began celebrating their leader's victory over one of the top pirates in the World aside from the Yonkou. Just then a blue bird appeared above Naruto and yelled, "How dare you do this to someone from our crew?"

The blue bird turned into Marco as the First Division Commander tried to kick Naruto away. Naruto managed to use his Kenbonshoku no Haki and managed to dodge the kick in time before landing a Haki coated punch on Marco's jaw that sent him flying back.

Immediately a man with a claw like weapon attacked Naruto. Since his Haki was active Naruto managed to dodge it in time before landing a kick to the man's face that sent him back. Naruto suddenly felt something above him and as he looked up, he noticed a diamond coated arm about to land on him. Seeing no way out, Naruto teleported to the knife he had given Ain. He recognized the man as Diamond Jozu, the third division commander of Shirohige Kaizokudan, who turned to the man with the claw like weapon and said, "This guy is quite good, Teach."

Marco then came back flying as he, Jozu and Teach covered Ace, all of them scowling at Naruto. Soon they were joined by the remaining commanders- Thatch, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa and Izo. Naruto knew that he couldn't take all of them at once. Suddenly there was an earthquake as White Beard jumped on to the Island. He noticed Ace's condition and yelled, "Who dared to do this to my son?"

Naruto stepped forward as he said, "I did."

Ain tried to stop Naruto, but Naruto pushed her hand away as he walked fearlessly.

"A Marine? What the hell are you doing here? This is my territory." White Beard roared.

"We got a call at the HQ regarding a pirate causing trouble here. Apparently he managed to defeat a pirate you had sent to deal with the situation. So someone from the island contacted the Navy HQ. Ofcourse at that moment, we didn't know you had sent Ace to deal with the mess." Naruto replied.

White Beard tuned towards the charred body of the Rookie, whom Ace had defeated before turning to Naruto, "Ace clearly dealt with him. Then why did you attack Ace?"

Naruto smirked before saying, "Sure, Ace dealt with him. But I wanted to fight Ace. Afterall we both are two people from East Blue who took two different paths and ended up here in the New World. We both even suffered under the same monster. It's only natural that we'd want to fight one another."

Just then Ace stood up and removed the knife from his stomach as he said, "He's right, Oyaji!"

Ace then threw the knife to Naruto who caught it before yelling, "This time, you won. Next time, it won't be the same."

Naruto smirked as he said, "We'll see about that."

Naruto was about to leave with his crew when one of them shouted, "Shousho-san, this is our chance. Shirohige is here. You've already defeated Ace. You in fact took on even the Pheonix Marco, Diamond Jozu and that Teach guy and came out unscathed. This time even we'll fight. We can defeat Shirohige Kaizokudan. Ace's bounty is rightfully yours. If you can capture him, they'll promote you to Vice Admiral atleast if not Admiral. This is our chance, Sir."

Few other soldiers nodded with the one who shouted before Naruto shut them up by saying, "Listen up, you morons. You see that old man there, Shirohige. All of us combined wouldn't be able to even put a proper scratch on him. He is a Legend for a reason. The only one here capable of taking on any of the commanders is me. Even that Teach guy is stronger than you guys. Even you, Ain. We are heavily outmatched here."

The earlier soldier then said, "Then you can teleport and bring Akainu-san or Kizaru-san or Aokiji-san or even Sengoku-san or Garp-san here. Let them fight Shirohige while we'll deal with the rest."

Naruto scowled as he yelled, "What do you think will happen if Akainu-san fights Shirohige here? This is still an Island with a lot of people. This maybe Shirohige's territory but we have a duty towards all civilians. Can you prevent Akainu's lava or Shirohige's attacks from hurting any civilian. Think before you act. Now take this Rookie to the brig. His bounty will do for today."

White Beard had managed to listen in on Naruto's conversation with his soldiers was impressed. Suddenly few of the White Beard pirates after seeing Ace's condition yelled out, "We can't let him get away after what he did to Ace. Oyaji is here. Our top Commanders are all here. We can destroy those Marine bastards."

Before White Beard or any of the commanders could stop them, they all began charging towards Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto's crew began to move forward and attack them back, but Naruto drew his hand in their way stopping his men in their tracks before taking a step forward.

The next thing they all knew, all the White Beard pirates who had intended to attack Naruto had fallen down unconscious. Jozu muttered, "Damn, that was a really powerful Haoshoku no Haki."

Marco and the other commanders looked on in shock at Naruto, who simply said, "I'm suffering quite a few burns, Ace is bleeding heavily and this Rookie has been charred. I think the Medics have enough on their plate. Don't you?"

Naruto then turned around and began walking before White Beard interrupted him, "What's your name, Gaki?"

Naruto turned his head and replied, "Jaguar D Naruto-Rear Admiral of the Marines."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : **

**I MUST ADMIT THAT I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH THE RESPONSE SO FAR. SO MANY PEOPLE WANTED SO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS. SOME WANTED A HAREM. SOME WANTED NARUTO TO EAT KIZARU'S PIKA-PIKA NO MI. SOME WANTED A DEVIL FRUIT AS POWERFUL AS YAMI-YAMI NO MI. SORRY GUYS BUT I HAD AN IDEA IN PLACE ALREADY WHEN I BEGAN MY STORY. FOR THOSE WHO ARE WONDERING WHO AIN IS, SHE IS THE GIRL IN THE ONE PIECE FILM:Z. NOT EXACTLY A CANON CHARACTER, BUT AT THE SAME TIME, NOT AN OC. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE SMOKER-NARUTO RIVALRY. I PARTICULARLY ENJOYED WRITING THE NARUTO-ACE FIGHT AND THE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN NARUTO AND TASHIGI.**

 **I MENTIONED NARUTO HAVING SEX, BUT DIDN'T PUT LEMONS BECAUSE IT FELT REALLY WEIRD PUTTING LEMONS IN JUST MY SECOND CHAPTER.**

 **FROM NEXT CHAPTER ONWARDS I'LL BE ENTERING CANON.**

 **I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK raijinfairy FOR POINTING OUT MY MISTAKE, WHICH I CORRECTED IMMEDIATELY. HOPING TO GET MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME.**

 **ALSO ON SOME PLACES, I USED THE JAPANESE TERMS BECAUSE THEY FELT MORE APPROPRIATE THAN THE ENGLISH TRANSALATIONS. SHOUSHO MEANS VICE ADMIRAL. TAISA MEANS CAPTAIN.**


	3. Return to East Blue-1

**RETURN TO EAST BLUE-1**

After the entire episode with White Beard Pirates, Naruto became extremely popular among the marines. His crew spread the story regarding how he defeated Fire Fist Ace before Naruto could stop them however he managed to just intervene in the nick of time and change the story. He later warned the crew from telling anyone that he had marked Ace. The crew followed Naruto's order and changed the story into one according to which White Beard got involved before Naruto could mark Ace.

This resulted in Naruto's popularity among the marines sky-rocketing. Pirates became more wary of him than ever before. Afterall someone who could defeat the 2nd Division Commander of the Shirohige Kaizoukadan, who was once considered by the World Government for a Shichibukai was not someone to be trifled with.

Over the course of the next one year, Naruto captured several more pirates and was inching closer to the 1,000,000,000 beli mark which would promote him to Vice Admiral rank.

That was when the Navy HQ received a call from Shells Town in East Blue. The Commander of the Marine Base in Shells Town, Captain Morgan had turned out to be a dictator and had been taken down. He had been defeated by Straw Hat Luffy. He had been accused of abusing his position and causing suffering to citizens. The World Government wanted him to undergo court martial for the crimes he committed as Marine Captain.

Sengoku upon receiving the call ordered Garp to capture the former Marine Captain. Naruto requested to tag along since he wanted to see what this former captain had done to his home town. Naruto decided he'd get there faster. He'd teleport to Logue Town first with Ain, send his next book with the Chunin exam arc to his publisher and then from there he'd take a ship to Shells Town.

He was a bit pissed at Garp, since the very reason he had joined the Marines was because Garp promised that he would ensure the safety of Shells Town. However when he heard that Monkey D Luffy was the one who defeated the Marine captain, Axe Hand Morgan, Naruto calmed down. Naruto knew that Luffy was Garp's grandson and made sure to tell Garp that Luffy was the reason why he wasn't lashing out at Garp for not protecting Shells Town like he promised.

Naruto first teleported with Ain to Logue Town using the knife he'd given to his publisher. He sent his new manuscript with the Chunin exam arc before teleporting with Ain to Smoker using one of the many seals he'd placed on Smoker during their spars. Smoker who was taking a bath at that moment didn't expect Naruto to teleport next to him with Ain. Despite the smoke from Smoker's devil fruit powers and his cigars, certain parts were visible to Naruto and Ain since they teleported right next to him. Ain who was blushing up a storm, ran away in embarrassment. Naruto who saw Smoker naked began laughing uncontrollably. This led to another spar between Naruto and a naked Smoker, which the former won easily extending his undefeated streak to 99 wins.

Ever since he appeared next to Smoker, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone extremely strong out there at Logue Town. His Kenbonshoku Haki was going wild. Naruto ever since he joined the marines was used to having stronger people around him- some of whom, he surpassed and some who were still stronger than him. However an unknown person stronger than him always put him on guard.

The news regarding Monkey D Luffy had just reached Logue Town. After Smoker had put on his pants, a Petty Officer (Gocho) entered and informed Smoker regarding Luffy and his bounty. Smoker didn't even bother checking the picture. Another Gocho barged in and told Smoker that a pirate crew probably Luffy's crew had entered the Island.

Smoker turned to Naruto and said, "You may be a Rear Admiral, Naruto. But I don't want you getting involved here. I'm the one in charge of this base. Not you. This is my fight. Don't even think about getting involved."

Naruto really didn't want to fight Luffy. He felt like he owed Luffy. Naruto decided that he won't help Luffy or Smoker. He was more concerned regarding the unknown stronger presence. He was sure that the strong person wasn't Luffy. Afterall whoever that person was, he was definitely stronger than even Ace.

Naruto was also a bit concerned for Luffy. He didn't want the journey of his hometown's new savior to end at Logue Town. He wanted to fight Luffy himself once the pirate was strong enough. He had heard about Luffy's Rubber-Rubber fruit. Naruto was sure that the Paramecia type Devil Fruit won't do him any good against Smoker Logia type unless the pirate used Haki. The chance of someone from East Blue using Haki at that age was too low. Naruto was just an exception to that.

Naruto however decided to tag along. The duo came across a pirate crew and Smoker took them out with ease. One of the Gochos following the duo immediately saluted and said, "Congratulations Smoker-Taisa, you've taken out the Luffy pirates."

Naruto immediately started laughing and said, "These aren't Luffy or his crew."

Smoker nodded as he said, "Naruto is right. There is no way that these fools are worth 30,000,000 beli."

Just then Smoker and Naruto noticed a boy wearing a straw hat looking around. Naruto having seen the bounty picture and recognizing the straw hat that Shanks once wore, knew immediately that the kid was Monkey D Luffy. However since Smoker didn't want him getting involved Naruto didn't say a thing.

Luffy walked up to them and asked them for directions to the execution platform where the Pirate King's life ended. Smoker assuming that Luffy was a tourist told him to follow the smoke from his cigars which he had directed towards the platform.

After searching for a while, Smoker and Naruto went to the Bar they'd visit whenever they were in a friendly mood. The bar's name was Gold Roger Bar, named after the Pirate King himself who was a frequent customer there and the owner was Raoul, who was an old friend of the Legend. Raoul hated Smoker since the man had ruined his business. He liked Naruto because he was a big fan of his books.

The marine duo noticed that Raoul had a customer earlier as Smoker began drinking and telling the story of the Pirate King's execution. Just then a Gocho stepped in to stick a new bounty on the walls- the bounty of Monkey D Luffy. Naruto laughed as Smoker ran towards the execution platform after seeing the picture.

Naruto decided to finish his drink and then see how Smoker was faring against Luffy. Just as Naruto stepped out of the bar, he looked up, only to see Luffy soaring through the air towards the opposite direction from the Platform.

Naruto couldn't help but see too much of Garp in the kid. Just as he was thinking about Garp's ditzy moments, he felt that powerful presence again. He looked around. For a second he thought he saw a man on a roof with a dark green cloak. When he looked again in that direction, the man had disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ain who had run away after seeing a naked Smoker was searching all around the town for Tashigi. Ever since they met for the first time, the two had gotten along well despite the differences in their rank, skills, abilities and experience. She desperately needed some girl time that only Tashigi could provide her with. After searching all around town, she finally found a katana shop where she'd have begun her search. After mentally berating herself for not thinking straight, Ain looked in through the glass and saw Tashigi standing next to a man.

The man suddenly threw a katana in the air and raised his arm in the katana's way. Ain wanted to jump in but she found herself blocked by the glass of the shop. She could have made it through had she used her devil fruit powers, but she wasn't thinking straight. As the katana landed, it missed the man's arm and cut deep through the floor. Ain couldn't believe what she had seen. She knew then and there that she'd just met a real swordsman. She watched as the shop-keeper gave the man another sword which looked legendary. She continued to watch on as the shopkeeper sold the swords free of charge.

As the man walked out of the store, Ain spoke, "When I came here, I didn't expect to see a true swordsman. I saw your performance there. That was truly impressive. Can you tell me your name?"

The man turned towards her and said, "You seem strong as well on first glance. It's not polite to ask another person's name without introducing oneself."

"Sorry. My name is Ain. Marine Captain Ain." She said in reply.

The man kept his guard on, ready to pull out his swords at any moment as he said, "I'm Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro was quite infamous in East Blue, but for someone heading from the Grand Line like Ain, a bounty less person like Zoro was pretty much unknown. Ain simply replied, "I'll remember your name" before walking into the shop to greet Tashigi.

Zoro sighed in relief. While he was itching for a fight with his new swords, he definitely didn't want to fight a Marine Captain straight away. Besides it'd have caught the attention of Tashigi, the ditzy marine girl who wanted to take his swords away from him and reminded him too much of his old childhood friend, Kuina.

Ain and Tashigi began walking towards the base while chatting along after Tashigi had recovered her bearings. As they reached the office, Smoker immediately yelled out, "Where the hell were you, Tashigi?"

Just then Naruto teleported next to Smoker and said, "Cut her some slack. She must have been busy with something. Right, Tashigi-chan?"

Tashigi immediately saluted her superiors as she said, "Yes, sir. I had to fix my broken glasses and also get Shigure back."  
Naruto raised an eye-brow as he asked, "Who's Shigure?"

Tashigi began hugging her sword as she said, "Shigure is this sword of mine."

Everyone couldn't help but sweat-drop at her actions. There has to be a limit to how much you could love swords.

It was at moments like these when Tashigi reminded Naruto of his old friend, Tenten. Tenten like Tashigi used to get all dreamy thinking about swords and other weapons.

Just then two Gochos came in saying that they were attacked by Roronoa Zoro.

"Why would he attack you guys?" Smoker and Ain asked the two.

Just then the room full of Marines noticed some commotion going in the city. They turned towards the window and noticed Luffy was being held down by Buggy. Buggy was about to give Luffy a public execution at the same platform where the Pirate King had died. There were several pirates belonging to the Buggy pirates standing under the platform watching the execution.

Smoker seeing this began giving out orders to his men, "Don't attack. Let the pirates kill one another. Surround the area. Once Luffy dies, attack all the pirates. Don't let anyone escape. Also go and destroy their ships. Burn them down. We don't need any pirate escaping from here."

Just then dark clouds began covering the skies and Naruto felt the strong presence again. Naruto too would have issued the same orders as Smoker had he been in the Captain's shoes. But he knew that something weird was definitely going on. If it rained soon, Smoker's men wouldn't be able to burn down the ships.

Ain who noticed Naruto's worried look asked, "What are you so concerned about, Naruto-san? You seem a little nervous. These pirates shouldn't be a bother for Smoker-san. Even I should be too strong for them."

Naruto decided to tell Smoker and Ain about the presence, "Yes, Ain you are definitely the fourth strongest person on this Island. None of the pirates are stronger than you either. Luffy who is the strongest among the pirates here is about as strong as you but doesn't have your experience. You didn't complete your Haki training. So you obviously can't feel it. My Kenbonshoku Haki is sensing someone other than any of those pirates there or any of the Marines here. This person is strong. Even stronger than me. The three people here who are stronger than you in this town are Smoker, me and this mysterious person in ascending order."

Smoker knew first-hand about Naruto's mastery of Haki and so asked, "Who is this person? What is he doing in this Island?"

Naruto turned to Smoker with his frown still in place, "I don't know and that's what worries me. A person with this amount of strength should be in the New World, not anywhere around here."

Just then there was further commotion as one of the Petty Officers announced, "Roronoa Zoro is here and has entered the fight."

Luffy who noticed his crewmates yelled out in delight, "Zoro! Sanji!"

Tashigi and Ain looked even harder through the window upon hearing the announcement regarding Zoro. They noticed Zoro and another blond man wearing a black suit going through the pirates one by one. But even then, the duo was too far away from the execution stand.

Just then they all heard Luffy yell, "I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING."

Luffy's yell shocked everyone. The civilians couldn't believe the guts of the guy to shout something like that in Logue Town. Naruto, Smoker, and the rest of the pirates and marines couldn't believe the situation in which a pirate would yell something like that.

They continued watching as Buggy was bringing down the sword down on Luffy's throat. Luffy as he was about to die yelled out, "Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Sorry. I'm dead."

As Luffy said his last words, he smiled broadly-an act that shocked Smoker. On the very same execution stand, Smoker had seen Roger sport the same smile as he died.

Just then lightning struck the stand. The sword Buggy was holding conducted the electricity giving Buggy a serious shock. The lightning was strong enough to nearly bring down the entire platform. Naruto realized that because of Luffy's body is made up of rubber which doesn't conduct electricity, Luffy had no problem whatsoever in surviving that lightning attack.

Naruto turned towards Smoker and said, "Smoker, do you believe in God."

Smoker who himself was shocked turned to Naruto and asked, "Huh?"

Naruto continued looking hard as it began raining, "I for one never believed in things like fate and destiny. I've never believed in God. But if there is someone up there, he/she definitely wants that kid to survive. Aside from the lightning strike that saved him, the rain should have dampened the gun powder by now, making it impossible to destroy their ship. To make things even crazier, there is an excellent tail wind that would aid anyone heading for the Grand Line via the Reverse Mountain."

Smoker was still focused on the smile as he thought, 'Why did he smile...? Why? Did he know he would be saved? No. In that instant, he must have understood that his life was going to end. Death. He accepted it. He was fully prepared for it and smiled.'

He turned to Naruto and asked, "Have you ever seen anyone smile as they were being executed?"

Naruto turned towards the window again to look at Luffy as he said, "Nope. He probably doesn't fear death. The only similar case I've heard about is the execution of the Pirate King from your story."

Smoker felt more rage than ever as he ordered his soldiers to attack the pirates. Smoker himself got on to his bike, called the Billower Bike, the engines of which worked on his devil fruit powers as he rounded up Buggy, Alvida and nearly every single member of the Buggy Pirates.

Naruto turned to Ain and said, "Come with me, Ain-chan. I'm beginning to sense the presence of that person I mentioned about even more strongly now. I suspect that he/she is responsible for all the events that transpired here today. I can't help but feel that if my suspicion is indeed true, then that person would help Luffy get away from Smoker. I won't let Smoker get hurt if that happens."

Naruto and Ain took off to the roof tops. They were both skilled in the Rokushiki move, Geppo which allowed them to fly by kicking the air with their legs. Soon Naruto and Ain caught up with Smoker, who had Luffy pinned down. Smoker was about to take his jitte and nail Luffy down with the Sea Stone tip at the end when suddenly Naruto felt someone appear at next to Smoker. The man held Smoker's jitte and was smiling down at him.

The man was covered in a dark green clock and Naruto immediately knew that this was the person whom he had been searching for. Naruto was about to appear right next to Smoker, when suddenly an extremely powerful gush of wind came by that blew away everything and everyone including Luffy, Smoker, Naruto, Ain and all the other marines. Just before the wind blew him away, Naruto who sensed something coming with his Kenbonshoku Haki instinctively threw a knife and got it lodged into the ground.

Luffy used his Gomu-Gomu no mi Rocket to get Sanji, Zoro and himself on the ship. Naruto using his devil fruit powers managed to grab Ain, Smoker and Tashigi and teleport to the knife he'd thrown.

Smoker turned towards Dragon and asked, "Why did you help him, Dragon?"

Dragon looked towards the Going Merry as he said, "I don't see any reason to stop a man from sailing."

Naruto who finally recognized Dragon knew the actual reason because of Garp's drunken rant and decided to let it be known to Dragon as he said, "Blood is a powerful bond indeed."

Dragon frowned as he turned towards Naruto and asked, "You are the new Marine prodigy, Jaguar D Naruto. Aren't you?"

When Naruto nodded, Dragon continued, "It's nice to meet you. The stories regarding you have been most impressive."

Naruto bowed his head slightly as he said, "Thank you for the compliment."

Smoker turned to Naruto and asked, "Oi Naruto, what does that statement mean?"

Naruto turned towards Smoker, "Someday, you'll know. Anyways, with that your perfect record is over. What are you going to do now?"

Smoker who was still extremely angry ordered his troops, "Prepare a ship. I'm going after him."

One of the Petty Officers behind him spoke up, "But Sir, this is where you have been posted."

Smoker yelled out in anger, "Don't give me orders."

Tashigi who was also extremely angry because of her quick defeat to Zoro and his decision to not kill her because of what she thought was a lame excuse yelled out, "I'm also coming with you. I cannot ever forgive him, Roronoa Zoro."

Naruto after hearing Smoker's and Tashigi's decision spoke up, "In that case prepare two ships. There are about 210 soldiers here. Forty of you will go with Smoker and twenty of you are coming with me and Ain-chan. The remaining 150 will stay here."

Smoker immediately yelled out, "I thought I told you that I'm in charge here, not you. Besides, why do you need a ship and a crew when you can just teleport around?"

Naruto argued back, "You stopped being in-charge here the moment you decided to leave for Grand Line. As your superior officer, I approve your decision to go to Grand Line. However as your superior officer, I'm also taking charge for now. My original purpose here was to go to my home town and oversee the arrest and transfer of a Rogue Marine Captain. I'll however be taking a detour. I'm going to straighten things here in East Blue in the next few days before heading back over to Shells Town. The next time we'll be meeting in the Grand Line, Smoker, Tashigi-chan."

Smoker found himself unable to argue. Dragon who was watching the interactions spoke up, "Good decision, young Marine. East Blue certainly needs some straightening. If it's you, maybe you can do it. From what I've heard, you are a rather broad-minded individual. I look forward to our next meeting."

Dragon then suddenly vanished with another lightning strike. Smoker who noticed that Dragon had disappeared reminisced as he said, "Twenty-two years ago, during Gold Roger's execution, the man appeared in a flash of lightning and disappeared almost immediately in another flash. I suppose he is the strong person you've warned me about, Naruto."

Naruto simply nodded in reply as the Petty officers completed the preparations for the two Marine ships to leave Logue Town.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **I know that some of you, if not most of you would be a little disappointed in the lack of action in this chapter. Return to East Blue was supposed to be one chapter with both part-1 and part-2. Th e problem was that the total word count for both the chapters put together had exceeded 10000 words. I'm nearly done with part-2. I'll be uploading it shortly after finishing off a couple of paragraphs as well.**


	4. Return to East Blue-2

**RETURN TO EAST BLUE-2**

Naruto was sailing on East Blue waters as he looked at Monkey D Luffy's wanted poster. The bounty poster contained a list of his achievements which included the defeat of Buggy the Clown, Don Kreig and Arlong. Naruto recognized Arlong's name immediately. It was around the time when he joined the marines when Fisher Tiger had attacked Mariejois. Arlong was released from Impel Down because of the Shichibukai, Jinbe's request. Naruto like Smoker and Sengoku never trusted Shichibukai. Jinbe was one of the few Shichibukai with a decent reputation. However it made no sense whatsoever that Jinbe would have plans with East Blue. He wanted to investigate this himself. He spoke with Sengoku who explained to him the circumstances regarding Jinbe and Arlong's release.

Naruto first headed towards Cocoyashi village in the Commi Islands where Arlong was defeated. It was after his victory over Arlong that Luffy first got a bounty. On his way to the Island, Naruto noticed someone floating on a plank in the sea. The man looked as though he hadn't eaten anything in several days. To make things worse, he was also injured. Naruto immediately ordered his men to rescue the man. The man turned out to be Commodore Pudding Pudding from the 77th Branch of the Marines.

Ain used her Return-Return fruit to return the Commodore back to his earlier state, when he completely healed. Naruto then questioned the Commodore regarding the events that led to his near death experience.

Pudding Pudding relayed in detail how his mission was to rescue any survivor from the Gosa Village that Arlong had destroyed. Upon seeing Arlong Park filled with pirates, he tried to launch an attack which failed completely. He then explained how the Fishmen then created a whirlpool which killed every member of his crew and left him clinging on to a plank of wood. He was trying to get to the nearby Commi Island, when suddenly a huge sea cow came flying in his direction and created a large wave that sent him into the middle of nowhere.

Naruto berated the Commodore for being too cocky. He then showed him a bounty poster of Monkey D Luffy, the pirate that defeated Arlong. Naruto noticed that the Commodore had decent morals and a good sense of Justice as well. He was also capable of leading his troops. He just wasn't used to Fishmen and had no idea how to deal with them.

Since Marine Ships were faster than pirate ships, despite sailing against the wind, they reached Cocoyashi village within a day. The first thing everyone noticed was the rubble that was once called Arlong Park.

As soon as Naruto arrived, he was greeted by a large crowd full of angry faces led by the leader, townsfolk were angry at the marines because of Nezumi's actions. Genzo spoke up, "Why are you here, Marine?"

Naruto maintained his cool as he said, "My name is Jaguar D Naruto. I'm a Rear Admiral sent from the Marine HQ. I'm here to investigate the situation here regarding Arlong."

A beautiful blue haired girl with a tattoo on her shoulders stepped forward and asked with her face right at Naruto with disdain evident in her voice, "What do you mean, Rear Admiral-san?"

Some of the Gochos and Pudding Pudding took to the actions of the villagers rather angrily, as the latter yelled out, "What do you think you're doing? You're in front of a Navy Rear Admiral?"

Naruto stopped the Commodore and the soldiers as he said, "If they are showing disdain towards us, they have a reason for doing so. What I want to know is the reason behind their reason."

Naruto then turned towards the blue-haired girl and said, "Arlong was once caught by the marines and imprisoned at Impel Down. He was released because the Shichibukai, The Knight of the Sea, Jinbe requested for his release when he took up the post. Jinbe and Arlong however had a falling out. We knew that Arlong escaped to East Blue. Jinbe however wanted the Marines to keep an eye on things and report to him regarding Arlong's actions. However no such report was given or obtained. I want to know why and what Arlong did here so that I can begin a clean-up."

Genzo walked up to Naruto and yelled, "Then, why don't you ask Captain Nezumi of the 16th branch base? He nearly took away all of our money and he even shot Nojiko over here."

Naruto's eyes widened upon the revelation. Naruto stared at the bandage on Nojiko's arms before ordering his men, "Get the Den-Den Mushi, I'm going to contact the Fleet Admiral."

A Goncho brought the Den-Den Mushi to where Naruto was standing. When the Den-Den Mushi call was answered Naruto spoke, "Sengoku-san, this is Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto reporting."

Sengoku: "Ah, Naruto-kun. Where are you now? Did you reach Shells Town?"

Naruto: "No Sir. I took a little detour. I'm in Cocoyashi village of the Commi Islands. I called to report and request two things. First of all Marine Captain 'Hakuryo no Smoker has left his base in Logue Town and is headed towards Grand Line."

Sengoku: "What? Who gave him the permission to do so?"

Naruto: "I did. A certain rookie pirate from East Blue named Monkey D Luffy with a bounty of 30,000,000 beli was in Logue Town yesterday. Smoker who had a perfect record of having never let any pirate escape from Logue Town went after him. Smoker had him pinned, but someone else came in and rescued Mugiwara no Luffy. The person who rescued him was the Revolutionary Dragon."

Sengoku: "What?! Dragon! What is he doing in East Blue?"

Naruto: "I have no idea. I believe you know what the actual reason for his action is though. Smoker has left Logue Town to chase and hunt down Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew. I allowed it. Smoker is too strong a Marine to be wasted in East Blue."

Sengoku: "I see. We'll have to now get a replacement for him."

Naruto: "Don't worry about that. On my way here I rescued Commodore Pudding Pudding of the 77th base. I believe he has learnt from his mistakes. I think he'd make a fitting leader for the Logue Town base. The 77th base has lost all its troops. They were killed by Saw-Tooth Arlong who was defeated by Mugiwara no Luffy at the Cocoyashi Village where I'm currently at."

Sengoku: "I see. We'll have to do something about the 77th base. Build it from start if necessary. What is the second thing?"

Naruto: "The second thing I want is for you to grant me the permission to arrest Captain Nezumi of the 16th Base Branch. He was collecting bribes from Arlong to ensure that word of his actions never reached the Headquarters or the Shichibukai, Jinbe. I have evidence that he even shot a civilian of this village and attempted to rob this place. I will be arresting him and will be bringing him along with the Rogue Marine Captain, Axe-Hand Morgan on Vice Admiral Garp's ship for court martial. Please inform Old-man Garp as well."

Sengoku (sighs): "Only you Naruto-kun can be extremely formal in one sentence and extremely informal in the next. Anyways regarding Nezumi, I suppose no marine is better than a corrupt marine. You have my permission. Do you have a replacement in mind?"

Naruto: "I have with me Chief Petty Officer Mashikaku from Logue Town. I need you to give me the permission to promote him to Ensign. He was the third strongest in the Logue Town base behind Smoker and Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi, both of who have headed towards Grand Line. I believe he'll be able to handle the 16th Base Branch."

Sengoku: "That would be almost like a triple promotion. Hmmm. Alright then Naruto-kun, I'm granting you the permission to arrest Former Captain Nezumi. Chief Petty Officer Mashikaku?"

Mashikaku: "Yes, Sir."

Sengoku: "You are promoted to Ensign Mashikaku and will be the leader of the 16th Marine Base Branch in East Blue."

Mashikaku (salutes): "Yes Sir."

Sengoku: "Commodore Pudding Pudding?"

Pudding Pudding: "Yes, Sir."

Sengoku: "You are being transferred to the Logue Town base. Head to the location after escorting Rear Admiral Naruto to Shells Town and take charge."

Pudding Pudding: "Yes Sir."

Sengoku: "If that's all, Naruto. I'll mention the situation to Garp."

Naruto: "Thank you, Sengoku-san."

Naruto ended the call and looked around. The villagers of Cocoyashi Village were looking at him with shock on their faces. Genzo stepped forward, "Did you just talk to the Fleet Admiral? The man who is the leader of the Marines from all over the World? And did you say that the Revolutionary Dragon, the World's most wanted criminal saved Mugiwara no Luffy at Logue Town?"

Naruto replied, "Yes, I did. And now I've the official permission to arrest the now Former Marine Captain Nezumi."

Genzo, Nojiko and the villagers immediately bowed their heads down in apology, "Sorry. We misjudged you."

Naruto simply waved it off with a smile, "Don't worry about it."

Nojiko suddenly stepped forward, "Didn't you say your name is Jaguar D Naruto?"

Seeing Naruto nod, Nojiko continued, "Are you the Jaguar D Naruto who is the author of 'The Tale of Uzumaki Sora' series?"

When Naruto nodded, Nojiko squealed in delight and hugged him. She then ran at full speed to her house and came back with one of her copies and asked him to sign it, which he did. She then asked immediately, "When is the next book coming?"

Naruto replied with a smile, "I just submitted the next book to the publisher yesterday. It should be coming out soon."

Nojiko once again squealed in joy. Soon the villagers came one by one asking Naruto for his autograph. The villagers then told him about how Arlong had taken over the village a decade ago and agreed to leave only if they pay him 100,000,00 beli. They told him the story without mentioning Nami's name, but Naruto knew right away that they weren't telling him the whole story as there were several pieces missing in the puzzle.

Once Naruto was done, he was about to leave for the 16th base branch, when he suddenly stopped and walked back to Genzo and the villagers and asked, "By the way, did anyone from your village join Luffy's crew?"

Suddenly all the villagers and Genzo apart from Nojiko began looking away from Naruto and whistled as they said, "Nope. No one did."

Nojiko face-palmed at the poor lying skills of Genzo and the villagers. Naruto began laughing out loud as he said, "You guys are just horrible liars."

Naruto then recalled the names that Luffy mentioned when Buggy was bring the sword down to his throat, "Zoro, Nami, Ussop and Sanji. One of them, I suppose. It can't be Zoro or Sanji. I know that Zoro was with him at Shells Town itself. It can't be Sanji either. Sanji was the guy in the suit, if I'm right. He had good fighting skills. Someone like that could have taken down a few Fishman pirates himself. So it's either Nami or Ussop."

Naruto then kept repeating the names slowly and watched everyone's reactions. When he mentioned 'Nami', they were sweating buckets. However, when he mentioned 'Ussop', they were wiping of their sweat and whistling in relief. It was too obvious once again as Naruto laughed again at their expense, "I see. So it's Nami."

Nojiko seeing how the Marine Rear Admiral had uncovered their secret sighed and told him the entire story, what Nami went through, why Luffy fought Arlong and why Nami joined Luffy and became a pirate.

After she was done with the entire story, Naruto said, "It doesn't matter if Nami came from this village or not. Don't worry about it. Genzo-san, I believe you are the leader of this village, right?"

Seeing Genzo nod, Naruto gave him one of his knives and said, "I've eaten the Teleport-Teleport fruit. This knife contains one of my markings. I can teleport to it whenever I want. Keep it with you. If your village is in any kind of trouble, throw the knife on to the ground. Doing so will send a signal to me notifying me of the distress call allowing me to appear here from anywhere in the World."

Genzo accepted the knife and thanked him. Nojiko then suddenly stepped forward as Naruto was heading for the ship, "Can I join and become a Marine under you?"

Naruto, Ain, the other marines and the villagers were shocked. Naruto quickly recovered upon seeing her face and her determination as he said, "Are you sure, Nojiko-chan? The life of a marine isn't easy. You'll have to start from the very bottom as well- as a Zatsuyo. You'll need to train hard as well. You are extremely weak. Besides, I along with Ain-chan operate mainly in the Grand Line and the New World. In the New World, pirates like Arlong wouldn't even last a second. East Blue is the weakest of all the five seas. That's why Arlong came here. You also just told me that your sister, Nami joined Luffy and became a pirate. You might have to fight her someday. What will you do then?"

Nojiko despite hearing all that Naruto had to say didn't waver, "I don't mind starting from the bottom. I want to become strong as well. I don't want anyone to suffer like we did because of Arlong. I grew up with Nami. Like her I want to see the World as well, even if it is filled with monsters. As for fighting Nami, I'll cross the bridge, when I get there. In the short time, you spent here, you already proved that you are a good person, Naruto-san. I don't mind following someone like you, Naruto Soucho."

Naruto smiled, "Please don't call me that. I hate the formal stuff. Come on then. You're in. But know that you've just willingly walked into hell. Your training will begin tomorrow. In the meantime, as the Zatsuyo, you've to clean every room including the bathrooms, do everyone's laundry and help in cooking the food. Welcome to the Marines."

Naruto and the crew soon reached the 16th Base Branch in East Blue. It took them only a few hours since they had the wind with them this time. The marine soldiers were shocked to see a Rear Admiral, a Commodore and a Captain with several soldiers. As soon as Naruto walked in, he ordered the soldiers of the base, "Bring me Nezumi."

The soldiers immediately called Nezumi who was sleeping. When Nezumi came in, he was shocked to see Naruto. Naruto introduced himself, "I 'm Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto. I'm here to let you know that you're no longer the Captain of this base. Your replacement is going to be Ensign Mashikaku."

Nezumi yelled back in reply, "How can you replace a Captain by an Ensign? I've been suffering too much humiliation already. I don't care if you're a Rare Admiral. I won't stand for it."

Naruto looked towards Ain and said, "Deal with him, Ain-chan. He's all yours."

Nezumi tried to jump on to Ain, but Ain was much too quick for him. She dodged him easily, before slamming the hilt of her sword into his gut forcing him to bend over before slamming the hilt on to his head forcing him to fall on the ground.

Nezumi stood up and yelled, "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

Ain's eyes twitched upon being called a bitch. As Nezumi charged forward, Ain waited before moving her sword bizarre speeds. To the naked eye, it looked as though she'd just moved it around. It didn't even seem to touch anything as there was not even a cut on Nezumi's body. Ain sheathed her sword and just then Nezumi's clothes fell apart leaving him totally naked. Nezumi immediately covered his genitals as Naruto's soldiers began laughing. Ain then spoke, "I wonder whose bitch you are going to be now?"

Naruto stopped laughing as he said, "Oh by the way, you are under arrest for accepting bribes from a pirate, for attempting to rob a village and for shooting a civilian."

Nezumi was about to protest as Ain chopped the back of his neck forcing him to slip into unconsciousness. Just as Nezumi was about to fall forward, Ain put her shoulder in the way and stood up with an unconscious Nezumi on her right shoulder.

Naruto then fired all the corrupt marines in the base whom Nojiko identified and placed some of his men from Logue Town in their place. Naruto then bid good-bye to Masikaku after handing him one of his knives and walked back towards the ship.

Nojiko approached Ain and said, "Thank you for defeating and humiliating him so soundly."

Ain merely smiled in reply. The group then reached their ship where Ain carried Nezumi to the brig and threw him inside his temporary prison. She then went up to Naruto and said, "Naruto!"

Naruto knew that this wasn't good. Ain never called him just by his name unless she was angry and an angry Ain terrified him. Ain always called him by his title or as 'Naruto-san' unless she was angry or when they were having sex.

Naruto gulped as he turned around. Ain had a fearsome expression with several tick marks on her face as she said, "Never and by that I mean never ever make me carry a naked disgusting man again or I'll turn your jewels into a color darker than my hair and make sure that its permanent."

Naruto instinctively covered his genitals as he kept Ain's warnings in mind.

Naruto and his crew took their time sailing in East Blue. Naruto visited each and every marine base in East Blue the following day and after making sure that the leader of the base wasn't corrupt, Naruto gave them a knife to use in case of emergencies.

Naruto had also begun training Nojiko. Nojiko seemed quite agile and had decent knowledge on navigation thanks to her sister, Nami. She seemed to prefer a gun for a weapon. She seemed to be quite accurate at shooting. Naruto had Ain focus on her training most of the time. Nojiko wasn't ready to learn Haki and he could teach her Rokushiki only after reaching the Headquarters.

After visiting the 8th base, where a new Lieutenant Commander had taken charge after a corrupt Commodore had gone missing, Naruto headed for Shells Town. On their way, during the evening, they came across yet another pirate ship.

When the marines neared the ship, Commodore Pudding Pudding recognized the pirate flag immediately, "That ship is belongs to the Black Cat Pirates. Five years ago their captain, 'Kuro of a Hundred plans' who had a bounty of 16,000,000 beli was executed. It was Axe-hand Morgan who caught him. That's what led to his promotion. I thought they'd have disbanded after that. I wonder who is leading them now?"

The moment the pirates saw the marines, they began firing cannonballs at them. Naruto turned to Ain who quickly responded to the attack. She jumped forward using Geppo and cut through all those cannonballs using her swordplay. Naruto told Pudding, "Don't waste cannonballs on them. Ain-chan and I will deal with this."

Naruto and Ain used Geppo to reach the pirate ship. The cannonballs that came their way were cut by Ain. The moment Naruto landed, one of the pirates yelled, "Kill them quickly or Captain Kuro will kill us all."

The moment he heard 'Captain Kuro', Naruto's eyes turned to a frown. Commodore Pudding Pudding had just told him that Kuro was dead. Naruto initially thought about using his Haoshoku Haki to beat them all, but changed his mind upon hearing their Captain's name. He'd have to create a commotion to draw out their captain.

He coated his fist in Bushoushoku Haki and quickly defeated all the pirates. Just then two pirates suddenly attacked him. Naruto assumed that they were the stronger ones. Using his Kenbonshoku Haki, Naruto easily dodged them. Naruto then turned to Ain and said, "I leave these two to you, Ain-chan."

Ain took on the two pirates who announced themselves as the Nyanban brothers-Sham and Buchi. The fight ended quickly as Ain easily defeated both with her sword. She managed to reopen the wounds that had been inflicted on them by Roronoa Zoro.

After they were defeated, Naruto yelled out, "Oi, Captain of this ship, your crew has been defeated. Why don't you come out before we destroy your ship and kill both you and your crew?"

Suddenly a door opened and a man stepped out.

"Kill me? That's impossible. You have forced my hand here. I should have killed these idiots a long time ago. They can't even kill a bunch of half-assed marines", the man said.

When the man stepped out completely, Naruto noticed that he was a tall man wearing glasses with slick black hair. He was wearing fur gloves on both his hands which had swords on all five of his fingers. Pudding upon seeing the man immediately yelled out so that Naruto could hear, "It is the Pirate Captain 'Kuro of a Hundred Plans'."

He straightened his glasses using the palm of his hand as he said, "My useless men couldn't deal with you. You are marines so if I have to live the rest of my life in peace, I must kill all of you. Nuki Ashi!"

Kuro began making several quick feet movements before suddenly disappearing. Only Naruto with his experienced eyes could read him. Suddenly Kuro attempted an attack on Naruto. Naruto who saw it from a mile away using his Kenbonshoku Haki, dodged it easily.

Kuro then proceeded to attack his own crew killing several of them with his attack. His attack was then directed towards Ain. Naruto who saw it coming told Ain, "Ain-chan jump using Geppo now."

Ain headed her captain's warnings and immediately used Geppo sending her out of Kuro's range. Kuro continued his reckless attack. However, every attack he made on Naruto was dodged. The marines could see nothing. All they could see was Naruto making a sudden movement like a head tilt or a bending his body and scratch marks appearing on everyone else except Naruto and on the ship. Nojiko who was in a similar situation as the rest of the marines asked Commodore Pudding Pudding, "Is Shosho-san dodging those attacks? How is he able to see them?"

Pudding Pudding replied with a nod, "This is the level of the strongest Rear Admiral among the marines. Only the elite among the elite have their base at the Headquarters. And Naruto-san is the best among them in his rank. I had heard of him before. He is the Yellow Flash of the marines afterall. He is severely holding back and yet a pirate who we can't even see can't touch him. He is able to see the attack coming and is dodging it easily. That is why the ones from the Headquarters are respected the most. I may be a Commodore and may hold seniority in ranks compared to someone like Ain-taisa, but even she is stronger than me."

Nojiko and the rest of the marines stared at Naruto and Ain in awe. After several minutes, Kuro was getting tired and Naruto was getting bored. Naruto shouted out to Kuro, "How about this? One shot? I'll give you one free shot. I won't even more or make any attempt to dodge."

Kuro's scowl deepened further as he said, "I'll make you regret that."

Kuro once again disappeared from everyone's view. He then suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and slammed both his claws with all the ten swords into Naruto's chest. Just before he did, Naruto smiled as he whispered, "Tekkai!"

Kuro thought he'd killed Naruto. The marines were in shock themselves. Ain on the other hand had reached the marine ship using Geppo and said, "Looks like he finally got bored."

Suddenly all those swords broke into pieces. Kuro's eyes widened in shock, "How? Don't tell me Devil fruit powers?"

Naruto immediately began laughing, "It's true that both Ain-chan and I have eaten Devil fruits, but not once in this fight did either of us use our powers. That should tell you what your level truly is in comparison to ours. If that was your best attack, you better give up, because that sort of an attack didn't even tickle me. I am Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto from the Headquarters. Now tell me Kuro, why are you still alive."

Naruto used a bit of his Killing intent in the final sentence. Kuro fell to his knees as he said, "You are the Yellow Flash of the marines? No way. I don't believe that. Why the hell are you here in East Blue?"

Naruto smiled as he grabbed Kuro by the head and pulled him to his level before saying, "I'm here to ensure the arrest of the Rogue Marine Captain who earned his promotion for capturing you five years ago. Now tell me your story before I crush your head completely."

Kuro was shaking in fear. Gone was his fearless and cocky attitude. He began blurting out everything. How he faked his death, went to Syrup Village and tried to kill Lady Kaya for her fortune, only to be defeated by the Straw Hat Luffy.

Naruto was angrier than ever having heard Kuro's story. Kuro was too corrupt to keep alive. Naruto turned to Kuro and said, "This is why I became a Marine. It's to finish off people like you. The fact that the World Government thinks you dead leaves me with no other choice other than to kill you."

Naruto put a Haki coated finger on Kuro's heart before saying, "Shigan!"

Kuro fell down dead killed by Naruto as the Rear Admiral's Shigan pierced his heart. Naruto then teleported to Ain. The marines in the ship immediately began cheering for him. Naruto however wasn't in the brightest of moods. Ain sighed before dragging him to her room for the night.

The following morning, Naruto and his crew reached Shells Town. At Shells Town, Naruto received a hero's welcome. It had been 11 years since he came back home and the people of Shells Town received him with open arms. All the marines were surprised at the warm welcome they got. They were used to decent welcomes in different towns that had been raided by pirates, but for the first time, they were welcomed in a Marine base so openly like they were members of the same family.

After leaving Naruto at Shells Town and saying their goodbyes, Commodore Pudding Pudding and the rest of the marines except for Ain and Nojiko left for Logue Town on their ship.

With Garp scheduled to arrive the next day, Naruto decided to spend the day with the Townsfolk. He told the kids and the adults alike stories regarding his various battles and adventures. He signed autographs for all his fans as well. All in all he was having a great day after a not so great one where he had to kill Kuro.

While Naruto was telling everyone stories regarding his adventures, Ain and Nojiko spent time with the townsfolk listening to Naruto's childhood stories. They were really surprised at the power and potential Naruto possessed even as a kid.

Naruto then asked the people regarding Morgan. They told him stories of how Morgan ruled with a tough hand. Morgan had apparently killed the Mayor of the town himself after accusing the old man of being an informant of pirates and firmly established himself as the ruler of the town. They told him how Morgan's son, Helmeppo used to bully them as well. Naruto then headed towards the bar where Ririka worked.

Naruto was excited to meet Ririka after 11 years. She used to give him free ramen at her bar when he was a kid. Naruto went into the bar and hugged her as soon as he saw her. Ririka was taken by surprise and found her feet leaving the floor as Naruto lifted her up. She recognized him immediately as Naruto said, "Longtime no see, Nee-chan."

Ririka scowled as she asked, "And whose fault is that?"

Naruto let her down as he looked down and apologized, "Sorry about that, nee-chan. Didn't think it would take so long."

Ririka was trying to play him but suddenly realized how bad he must have felt after hearing about Morgan and his three years of dictatorship. Ririka decided to console him, "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. It's all over now. Besides, it's really good to see you again."

"Same here, Nee-chan" Naruto replied as they hugged each other.

After breaking their hug, Ririka pinched his cheek as she said, "Look at how much you've grown. You used to be pretty short. Now you are way taller than me."

Naruto simply laughed as he said, "You should see the other marine officers and pirates. Sometimes my neck hurts because I've to look up at so many people. It really gives you a strain."

Just then a little girl, no older than 7 came up to Naruto and asked, "Who are you? How do you know my mom?"

Naruto noticed that the girl looked almost exactly like Ririka He turned to Ririka and asked, "Don't tell me, you're a mother now?!"

When Ririka nodded, Naruto smiled and bent down, "My name is Naruto. I'm an old friend of your mother. What is your name?"

Ririka seeing her daughter's confused look turned to her and said, "Rika-chan, Don't you remember Kaa-chan used to tell you stories of the little boy who used to beat up pirates and then joined the marines?"

When Rika nodded, Ririka said, "That boy is the man standing in front of you." Rika's eyes widened as she stared in awe at the superhero from her mother's stories. Ririka then turned towards Naruto and said, "Though I must admit that the little boy is no longer a little boy. He has become a big man."

Just then Nojiko and Ain entered the bar and joined Naruto as Ain said, "Ah, there you are, Naruto-san. We were looking all over for you."

Ririka upon seeing the two girls turned to Naruto and asked, "Who are these two girls, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto apologized as he introduced them, "Ah, sorry. Ririka-nee, this is Ain-chan, or should I say Captain Ain, my second-in command and this is Nojiko-chan, a new recruit. Ain-chan, Nojiko-chan, this is Ririka-nee and her daughter Rika-chan. Ririka-nee used to give me free ramen when I was a kid."

Ririka decided to tease Naruto, "Naruto-kun, seems you've turned into quite the playboy. You have two beautiful girls of your age in your crew."

Ain sensing the opportunity decided to put her captain in the spot, "Yes Ririka-san, besides being known as the prodigy of the marines and the Yellow Flash of the marines, Naruto-san is also known as the playboy of the marines. He already slept with me and several other female marines. Rumor has it that he hasn't even slept with a marine giantess."

Nojiko who was initially a bit shocked began wondering how Naruto would have had sex with a giantess.

Naruto was sweating bullets as he yelled out, "Oi, Don't tell that here. You're ruining my reputation."

Suddenly Naruto felt a familiar grip on his ears from his childhood days as Ririka said, "Is that true, Naruto-kun? I thought we raised you well."  
Naruto began moving his hands apologetically, "Sometimes after a frustrating, stressful and sad day, I sometimes need a relief. So, yes I've slept with some women."

Ririka sighed as she asked, "Then, why don't you settle down with someone?"

Naruto replied, "Well, it's just that for the past 11 years, the only ones around me have been pirates and marines. I haven't exactly had the time to focus on a love life. Maybe someday I'll take an extended vacation and settle down with someone or maybe I might just settle down with one of the marine females I've gotten to know or might someday get to know."

Both Ain and Nojiko blushed at the last line, when Rika interrupted them, "What is wrong with sleeping with women?"

None of them wanted to explain the concept of birds and bees to the seven year old, so Ririka changed the topic immediately, "So Nojiko-chan, you are a new recruit, right? So, you must be a Zatsyo. Is Naruto-kun over-working you?"

Nojiko who was pleasantly surprised by the change in topic replied, "Not much really. He had warned me earlier about it. He has begun training me along with Ain-san."

Rika chose the moment to intervene again, "So you are also a Zatsyo, like Coby-nisan and Bakameppo?"

"And who are they?" Nojiko asked the little girl.

"They are my friends, especially Coby-nisan." Rika replied cheerfully.

Ririka scolded her daughter for referring to Helmeppo so rudely. Upon seeing the confusion of the marines, she explained to them, "Coby is a boy who came with that straw hat wearing pirate, Luffy. While it was Luffy and Zoro who saved this town, Coby also helped. Helmeppo is Morgan's spoilt son, who we hope will redeem himself and his ways by joining the Marines. They are both Zatsyos in the Marine base here."

Naruto smiled as he said, "I see. I'll have to meet with them to hear the whole story."

He then ordered some ramen for him as well as for Ain and Nojiko. After having had about 20 bowls of Ramen and spent the entire the entire time under the shocked gaze of Rika, who had never seen anyone eat that much ramen, Naruto went to Ririka and whispered, "Who is Rika-chan's father?"

Ririka looked down as she whispered back, "Rika-chan's father was the son of the Mayor, Richard. I'm sure you remember him. After Morgan killed the Mayor, Richard tried to take Morgan down, only to die by his hands."

When Ririka finished, there were tears in her eyes. Naruto who was shocked upon hearing the story, looked down before saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't come back earlier. I'm sorry that I left. If I stayed, there wouldn't have been a Marine base here and Morgan wouldn't have been here either."

Naruto then quickly walked off towards the Marine base. Ain and Nojiko followed him. Naruto asked the new leader of the base, Commander Ripper for the keys to Morgan's cell and handcuffs. Naruto told the other Marines to leave as he walked into the cell that contained Morgan. Upon being commanded by a much superior officer, the marine soldiers made way and followed his command.

Naruto opened the prison with the keys. He then removed Morgan's handcuffs. Morgan was shocked at Naruto's actions.

Naruto then asked him, "Former Captain Axe-hand Morgan, are you responsible for the death of the previous Mayor of the town, Reynold and his son, Richard?"

Morgan rubbed his now free-wrists as he said, "The old Mayor was an informant for pirates and his son tried to make a move against my authority. So I had them both killed."

Naruto closed his eyes before punching Morgan with a Haki covered fist which broke his nose and his metal jaw. Naruto then grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up and was about to punch him again, when Ain put her hand on his shoulder and interrupted him, "I know you are angry, Naruto-san. But there is no need to punch him again. He'll die if you do so. We both agree that he deserves something worse than death but court martial is all we can do to him. Leave him for now and enjoy your time in your home town. Stay here for few more days. I'll keep one of your knives with me. I'll drop it at Marine Ford once we reach there."

Nojiko decided to give Naruto company till he had to appear at Marine Ford.

Naruto then went to see Coby and Helmeppo. The teenagers, who were nothing more than Chore boys in the marine base, were surprised to hear that a Marine Rear Admiral from the Headquarters wanted to meet them. Coby was excited at the idea. Helmeppo on the other hand was a little scared. Afterall Naruto was much more higher ranked than even his father.

As soon as he entered the room where Naruto was waiting for them, Coby saluted, "Sir, I'm Coby, Chore boy in the 153rd Marine Branch."

Naruto, Ain, Nojiko and Helmeppo stared at Coby before Nojiko and Naruto began laughing out loudly. Ain on the other hand stared impatiently at Helmeppo waiting for his introduction. Helmeppo saw Ain staring at him and began staring back. Soon tick marks appeared on Ain's face and Naruto and Nojiko immediately stopped laughing. Helmeppo still continued to stare back at Ain. Ain then walked towards Helmeppo and punched him on the head sending him crashing into the ground as she yelled, "Introduce yourself!"

Helmeppo who was lying flat on the ground raised his head to say, "I'm Helmeppo."

Naruto looked at Ain and said, "Relax, Ain-chan" before turning towards Coby and Helmeppo to say, "I'm Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto from the Marine Headquarters. Don't call me Sochou or anything like that. Just call me by my name. The one who hit Helmeppo is Captain Ain and the one next to me is Nojiko, a Zatsyou like the two of you."

Helmeppo noticed that Naruto was nothing like his father. His father commanded such authority. Naruto on the other hand seemed too carefree. Even the Lieutenant Commander Ripper who had just taken over from his father as the new Branch Commander wasn't quite as lax and carefree. Seeing this Helmeppo began looking down upon Naruto just as he used to look down upon the other marines who worked under his father, "What do you want, Naruto? I'm a busy person."

Ain was shaking in fury. She literally wanted to kill Helmeppo. She turned towards Naruto who had a calm smile on his face as he gave her subtle signal to not do anything. Nojiko was also getting angry, but Naruto after signaling Ain turned to her as well. She got Naruto's message and held back her anger.

Naruto continued smiling as he spoke politely, "I would like the two of you to tell me how Captain Axe-hand Morgan was defeated."

Helmeppo who felt like he was the boss of Naruto scowled in anger, "Why should I? I've better things to do. Don't bug me again if that's all you want."

The next thing Helmeppo knew, Naruto had appeared in front of within a second, grabbed his head and pinned him on the wall behind him, his feet several inches off the ground as the Rear Admiral said, "Why should you? Well how about this. If you don't I'll kill you right here right now by crushing your head and not a single blade of grass will be able to do anything about it. No one will even complain or care. So answer my question now or die."

Naruto then released Helmeppo. Coby ran towards him to see if he was okay. The two Chore boys then turned towards Naruto, who was now exhibiting a ferocious aura while staring angrily at Helmeppo. Naruto then turned to Coby and said, "I'm well aware that the two of you are associated with the notorious pirate, Monkey D Luffy also known as Mugiwara no Luffy. I'm willing to overlook that if you explain everything without leaving out any details."

Coby and Helmeppo then blurted out everything that happened from Coby's escape from Alvida to Helmeppo arresting Zoro and having Rika thrown out of the base's walls to Luffy breaking Morgan's statue to Luffy kidnapping Helmeppo in order to get Zoro's swords and freeing him to the fight of Luffy and Zoro against Morgan and the marines to how Luffy helped Coby become a Marine.

After hearing the story, Nojiko asked Coby, "How did you end up in Alvida's ship anyway?"

Coby gulped as he said, "I was going into the sea for fishing, but I got onto the wrong fishing boat. The fishing boat I got on was Alvida's dingy."

Helmeppo was thinking that Coby had just blurted out a horrible lie as Naruto looked at Ain and Nojiko before Naruto and Nojiko began laughing loudly. Helmeppo stared at Coby with a gob smacked look, "How could you be so careless?"

Coby merely scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as Naruto and Nojiko continued laughing.

After they stopped laughing, Naruto informed them, "Tomorrow Vice Admiral Garp from the Marine Headquarters will arrive. Morgan will be taken to Marine Ford where he will go through a Court Martial."

Helmeppo tightened his fists while looking downwards to not show his tears, "Will they kill my father?"

Naruto's face morphed into a scowl as he said, "Just be glad that he is going to get a quick death. If it were up to me, he'd be sent to Impel Down, the impenetrable prison where several of the most dangerous pirates go through the worst kind of torture. That would be a fate worse than death. This town is my home. Morgan killed people who were very important to me. He ruled my hometown like a dictator. I want to destroy him. I want to make sure that he suffers and feels incredible pain every time he tries to even move a muscle. But unfortunately for both you and me, we don't always get what we want."

Coby and Helmeppo stared at Naruto in shock. They didn't know that Shells Town was his home town. That could see the anger rolling off him. Helmeppo hated it, but he couldn't complain if Naruto hated his father.

Naruto turned around and began walking out of the room. Just as he got to the doorway, he stopped and said, "You know Helmeppo, I don't get you. After hearing the stuff he said. After hearing him say out of his own mouth that he thought of you as a worthless son not even worth hitting, you still want him to live. You still care about him! If I were in your shoes, I would be ashamed of him. I would be ashamed to call myself his son."

Naruto, Nojiko and Ain that walked out of the room leaving Helmeppo a lot to think about. Coby looked at Helmeppo and knew that his new friend was going through a lot, but even he had to agree with Naruto.

The following day, Ain had gone along with Ripper, Coby, Helmeppo and the other marines of the Shells Town base to transfer Morgan from Shells Town. Nezumi was also moved along with Morgan. Garp had arrived in his Marine ship and Ain was to join Garp with both Morgan and Nezumi moved to the brig of Garp's ship.

Naruto and Nojiko were spending time with Rika and Ririka when suddenly he felt one of his knives being thrown. Naruto excused himself and teleported both himself and Nojiko towards the knife. The knife had been thrown by Ain.

Naruto looked around and saw that Garp had a cut across his torso, but was otherwise fine. The canon had been destroyed as well. Most of the marines were surprised to see Naruto and Nojiko suddenly appear. Garp noticed Naruto and asked, "Where the hell were you?"

Naruto replied while walking up to him, "I was just taking an extended vacation at Shells Town so that I don't accidently kill Morgan myself. Never mind that, what the hell is going on here?"

Garp's second in command, Rear Admiral Bogard explained, "Garp-san fell asleep when Morgan and Nezumi were brought in. Morgan seeing the opportunity slashed Garp-san with his Axe-hand and threatened to kill a blond Zatsyou as both he and Nezumi jumped into a dingy with the Zatsyou. We were about to shoot them down with the canon, but then the pink haired Zatsyou stood in the way. Garp-san woke up at that moment and broke the canon when he stretched. The pink haired Zatsyou is now swimming towards that dingy."

Naruto sighed as he turned to Garp and said, "Seriously Garp-san, that was really uncool."

Garp yelled out at Naruto, "Uncool?! You gaki, when was the last time you went five days without sleeping and ate 843 doughnuts?"

Garp ate another doughnut and yelled, "Make that 844."

Naruto, Bogard and Ain simply sighed as Nojiko looked on in shock wondering, 'This is the legendary hero of the marines?!"

Garp and Naruto then asked for binoculars to check what was going on in that small boat. In his previous life as a ninja, Naruto had learnt how to decipher words from just the movement of the mouth. It was a skill that came in handy during missions as a ninja. He could make out the words coming out of Helmeppo's mouth. Seeing Helmeppo disown his father brought a smile to Naruto's face.

Soon Morgan was holding his son, Helmeppo threatening to kill him while Nezumi had Coby pinned down, Naruto seeing this immediately teleported to Morgan. He had marked Morgan the previous day, when he held his throat.

Both the former marines were surprised to see the Rear Admiral in front of them. Naruto coated his knife with Haki and sliced through Morgan's Axe-hand completely cutting through it. As Morgan held his cut of arm in pain, Naruto used that back of the same knife and hit the side of Nezumi's face, breaking several of his teeth and knocking him out. Naruto then turned around to see Morgan pick up his fallen axe-arm with his only remaining arm and charge at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the attempt before getting behind Morgan. Naruto then dropped his knife before pointing all five fingers of his right hand to Morgan's back and yelling, "Five fingered Shigan."

Morgan vomited blood as he fell flat on the boat. Coby and Helmeppo looked at Naruto in awe thinking, 'So this is what a Rear Admiral from the Headquarters can do.'

Naruto turned to the duo and said, "You were thinking, so this is what a Rear Admiral from the Headquarters can do, right?

Coby and Helmeppo looked at each other before looking back at Naruto thinking, 'So a Rear Admiral from the Headquarters can also read minds?'

Naruto saw their expressions and answered their unanswered question, "No I can't exactly read minds. Besides I can do a lot more."

Naruto then grabbed Morgan's head and spoke to him, "You just attacked a Marine Vice Admiral from the Headquarters before kidnapping two other marines. Both you and Nezumi were prisoners who were being escorted to the Headquarters for Court Martial. Now what you both have done can be considered as an act of piracy since you committed these actions while not being a marine. Instead of Marine Ford, you both are now going to go to Impel Down where both of you'll suffer for your actions. What's even better Morgan is that, I've taken out all five of your lumbar vertebrae. You'll never be able to stand up again. Have fun in Impel Down. I'll ask Magellan to personally take care of you."

Naruto then grabbed Nezumi as well, before turning to the Zatsyous, "Grab my legs both of you."

Both Coby and Helmeppo grabbed Naruto's legs. The next thing they knew, they were back on Marine Vice Admiral Garp's ship with both Morgan and Nezumi who were down on the floor. Garp then spoke to Naruto, "A little brutal, but I can understand where you come from."

Garp then turned to Helmeppo and Coby who were down on their knees, both shivering in fear thinking that their life as Marines was over before it even began and said, "What a hopeless pair. No matter where I go, I have to take charge. If I leave you two to take care of yourselves, you'll only cause problems. No choice I suppose. Come with me to Marine Headquarters."

Naruto, Bogard, Ain and Nojiko smiled as Ripper asked in shock, "Vice Admiral, you're taking them to Marine Headquarters?"

Garp turned around as he asked, "Can't I?"

"No, ofcourse you can." Ripper replied.

Garp then spoke to the shocked Zatsyou duo, "If you don't like it, you can run now. You won't be able to complain from here on in."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, both Coby and Helmeppo yelled, "Thank you for taking us."

After Coby, Helmeppo and Nojiko went to do their duties as a Zatsyou, Ain requested Bogard for a spar. Naruto then joined Garp at the ship. Garp was still munching on a doughnuts as Naruto said, "I saw your grandson and met your son. I must admit that your grandson is really interesting."  
Garp smiled as he said, "Ofcourse, that is to be expected. He is my grandson afterall."

Naruto smiled back as he said, "Believe me when I say this Garp-san. Your grandson is going to be a real big head-ache for Sengoku-san and the rest of us marines."

Garp merely muched on another doughnut sporting a smile, before snoring away to glory due to lack of sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Today is my 24th Birthday and I wanted to deliver a chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one. Its pretty long. With this chapter, the story length should cross 20000 words. I've had good response so far. Please review. The more the reviews, the more I feel like updating. People have asked for Narutoto have two devil fruits. That would be too over-powered. Naruto will achieve his awakening, just not yet. It will come and it will make him a little OP, so I'm not doing it till the time-skip. I've most of the fight scenes already planned out in my head. The Marineford arc is going to be the most challenging one for me. There is still some time till then. I've planned out two of the fight scenes for that particular arc. Still thinking of more.**


	5. Meeting the Devil

**MEETING THE DEVIL**

It took the Marines five days to reach Impel Down from Shells Town, where they handed over the former Marine Captains, Axe-Hand Morgan and Nezumi over to Magellan. Then they headed towards the Marine Headquarters to register the new recruits, Nojiko, Coby and Helmeppo.

During the trip, when Garp and Naruto were together, the duo got drunk and Garp began reminiscing old stories. Naruto could hold his liquor better than any other marine, a trait he seemed to have inherited from his previous life. Some of those stories featured Naruto's father, Jaguar D Sora and his uncle, Jaguar D Saul. Jaguar D Saul was one of the first few to go through the gigantification experiment. The experiment didn't go all too well, because it ruined his physique, his voice, his face and his hair. It did manage to increase his strength which resulted in his promotion to Vice Admiral rank.

Naruto never knew how his uncle died. All he knew was that his uncle died when he was just 2.

He had tried to investigate it himself, a while back when he was a Captain. However, he was left with no other choice but to quit since he pretty much reached a dead end. All he knew was that, around that time, there was a Buster Call attack on an Island called Ohara in West Blue. According to the reports, the Buster Call was used because the Ohara clan was seeking out forbidden knowledge to destroy the world. The only survivor, an eight year old girl named Nico Robin became the youngest to obtain a bounty-a bounty of 79,000,000 beli. From further investigation, he deduced that Saul was one of the five Vice-Admirals in-charge of the Buster Call Marine ships during that time.

He had asked Garp, Aokiji and Sengoku about Saul and they either merely changed the subject or replied that they didn't know what happened to him. Naruto was sure that Sengoku and Aokiji knew something about it. Besides the guilt on their faces and their immediate attempts to change the subject, Naruto found out that Sengoku was the Admiral back then while Aokiji was one of the Vice Admirals in-charge.

Naruto dropped the topic from their conversations since then because he realized that both Sengoku and Aokiji didn't want to tell him the truth or have him find out the truth either. He noticed some spies tailing him and realized that both Sengoku and Aokiji didn't want him snooping.

The one thing that baffled Naruto the most was the reason for the Buster Call. An eight year old girl sinking down Marine War ships was just unimaginable. It made no sense to him whatsoever.

Having spent time in military in his previous life and having known and heard the exploits of Shimura Danzo, Naruto knew all about dirty work and cover-ups. Naruto knew right away that the Ohara incident was a major cover-up.

Naruto knew that the World Government was dirty. The ones at the top, the Gorosei weren't clean and neither were the Admirals, the Vice Admirals or even the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku. But having seen some of the worst kinds of pirates running amok, Naruto knew that the World Government was necessary for a balance to exist.

After reaching the Headquarters and registering the names of Coby, Helmeppo and Nojiko, Naruto and Garp began their training with Bogard and Ain assisting them. Nojiko at 20, soon became the older sister figure or the two teenagers.

Nojiko was also the most talented among the three when it came to fighting. She was quick and agile. The one thing that the trio had in spades was their drive to become strong because of the incidents and certain individuals in their pasts. For Coby, it was all about bringing down people like Alvida. For Helmeppo, it was about bringing down people like his father, Morgan and the Straw hats. As for Nojiko, it was all about bringing down pirates like Arlong.

While Coby preferred using his fists and Helmeppo felt at ease with Kukri knives, Nojiko found it easier with a pistol. Her mother Bell-mere preferred rifles over other weapons. Nojiko was a real quick-shot with the pistol. She was a natural at firing without taking time to aim. She however did have problems when she was at a distance of more than 30 meters from her target. She wasn't a sharp-shooter, but was certainly capable of providing covering fire, which went really well with Ain's sword skills and Naruto's fighting style as well.

Soon enough Nojiko was promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer for her excellent pistol skills. Nojiko preferred wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a marine symbol on the back that showed off her tattoos with blue tight fitting half pants. She wore a belt made to which her extra bullets were attatched so that she didn't run out of them quickly. The belt had an open space behind with holsters attached to it for two pistols.

Aside from shooting skills, Nojiko, Coby and Helmeppo were also introduced to the Rokushiki. Helmeppo didn't have the natural talent to perform any of the Rokushiki moves. Coby seemingly had the talent to perform Soru, while Nojiko was quite comfortable with the Geppo, something Naruto was really happy about because both he and Ain frequently used Geppo.

Ain had mastered Soru, Geppo and Shigan herself and was in-charge of teaching the moves to both Coby and Nojiko. Naruto had already mastered the six Rokushiki moves and was working on the seventh, Rokuogan. He had learnt the move earlier. He had even mastered it to a decent extent. He wanted to reduce the time he took to use the move, so he too focused on his training with Garp watching over him.

He had nearly perfected the move when Sengoku called him over to his office. Sengoku spoke up, "Naruto-kun, Captain Smoker called from Alabasta requesting for back-up to take down the Straw Hat Pirates. He called for all the Warships near Alabasta. Unfortunately only Captain Hina was close enough. You should be able to reach Alabasta with your devil fruit abilities. I want you to join Captain Hina and back-up Captain Smoker."

Naruto surprised by Smoker's call for back-up asked, "Smoker asked for back-up to take down the Straw Hats. Didn't think he'd need back-up against them. Smoker swallowing his pride is also extremely rare. Something is not right. Is it okay if I take two of my subordinates with me?"

Sengoku nodded as he said, "I assume you are taking Captain Ain and the new recruit from East Blue who was recently promoted to Chief Petty Officer?"

Naruto smiled as he replied, "Yes. Nojiko-chan has come a long way since she joined me in East Blue. I believe this will be a good experience for her."

Naruto summoned Ain and Nojiko, briefed them about their new mission and teleported towards Hina. Fullbody and Jango who were with Hina were extremely shocked to see three marines appearing out of nowhere. Hina had been expecting Naruto ever since she heard from Sengoku via her Den-Den Mushi.

Jango immediately yelled out, "Oi teme, who the hell are you? And how dare you stand next to Hina-ojou?"

Fullbody who noticed the justice coat immediately quieted his buddy saying, "Oi Jango, look at his back, he is wearing a Justice coat. He is a superior officer. So is the girl. Though the other cute one seems to be lower ranked."

Naruto simply turned around before turning back to Hina and asking, "Hina-ojou?"

Hina sighed before saying, "Ignore those two. When Sengoku-san said that he's be sending you, Hina was expecting you to appear with Ain. Though it seems you have a new recruit as well, Naruto-kun."

Ain stepped forward to greet Hina, "Good morning, Hina-san."

Naruto turned to Nojiko as he introduced her to the Captain, "Nojiko-chan, this is Hina-chan. Also known as the 'Black Cage' Hina. She is my old classmate and a Marine Captain. Hina-chan is also a personal friend. We even lost our virginity to each other."

Nojiko began blushing up a storm as Ain and Hina hit the back of Naruto's head shouting, "That's unnecessary information!"

Nojiko then introduced herself, "I'm Chief Petty Officer Nojiko, Taisa-san."

Behind them both Jango and Fullbody were thinking, 'Bastard, how dare he takes Hina-ojou's virginity. He also has two cute girls and both are higher ranked than us.'

Hina then turned towards her crew who were staring at Naruto in anger and jealousy, "To those of you who don't know. The blond is Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto. Also known as the 'Yellow Flash' Naruto. The woman in the coat is Marine Captain Ain."

Naruto then turned towards Jango and Fullbody, "Who are you guys?"

Fullbody introduced himself first, "I'm seaman recruit Fullbody. Formerly Lieutenant Commander Fullbody."

Naruto had heard about a Lieutenant Commander being demoted to seaman recruit because he vouched for a pirate. He understood right away that the one in front of him was that person.

Jango then spoke, "I'm the hypnotist Jango. Also Seaman recruit."

The name Jango the hypnotist reminded Naruto of Kuro's little confession in East Blue. Naruto figured out what had actually happened as he thought, 'I see. So the Lieutenant Commander got demoted for vouching for the former first mate of Kuro. The one who helped fake his death.'

Naruto decided to confirm his suspicions as he asked, "You wouldn't be Jango the hypnotist, the former first mate of the Black Cat Pirates, would you?"

Jango took a step back seeing that the Rear Admiral recognized his former title. Even Hina turned her head towards Naruto and Jango to see what would happen. Before Jango could say anything, Fullbody threw himself between Naruto and Jango yelling, "He may have been. But now he is a marine, not a pirate. I vouched for him in court in East Blue and I'll vouch for him again anywhere. Jango is a good friend and not a spy for any pirate."

Naruto, Hina, Ain, Nojiko and the other marines were taken aback by Fullbody's faith in his friend. Jango was moved to tears seeing Fullbody throw everything away to save him. Naruto shock turned to a smile seeing Fullbody's actions as he said, "I'll hold you to that. If he makes any mistakes I'll hold you accountable."

When Fullbody nodded, Naruto turned to Jango and continued, "Besides, I know that he isn't a spy for his former pirate captain. You see, recently I went to East Blue just to straighten some things and I came across a pirate named Kuro or rather 'Kuro of a Hundred Plans', who was supposed to be dead. I defeated him easily and then made him confess how he was still alive. That was when he blurted out your name, Jango and how you helped him fake his death. He then told me how Mugiwara no Luffy ruined all his well-made plans in Syrup village. I then killed him."

"So Captain Kuro is dead?" Jango asked

Naruto nodded to confirm his earlier statement to which Jango muttered, "I see. Thank you. He'd have killed me if he were alive."

Naruto nodded remembering how ruthless Kuro was to his own crew. He could imagine Kuro killing Jango.

Naruto then walked towards where Hina was standing. Hina asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, do you think Smoker-kun would've caught Mugiwara no Luffy by now?"

Naruto smiled as he replied, "Hina-chan, I was there in Logue Town when Smoker went after Mugiwara no Luffy. Mugiwara escaped only because of luck. If Smoker called back-up to take on Mugiwara, then something must have happened. There is definitely something going on in Alabasta."

Hina's expression turned into a frown as she asked, "What do you think is happening? It is the home of the Shichibukai Sir Crocodile, though Smoker told the Headquarters to not contact the Shichibukai."

Naruto thought deeply, "It could be anything. Smoker, like the two of us and Sengoku-san, knows well enough not to trust any Shichibukai. That's why Crocodile wasn't alerted. Whatever that is happening might even involve Crocodile. That could be the reason he was asking for back-up."

Hina turned towards Naruto as she asked, "Do you think Crocodile is actually protecting Mugiwara no Luffy from Smoker?"

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "Unlikely. Either way, I want to talk to Smoker. You have a Den-Den Mushi, right?"

Hina nodded as she signaled her subordinates to bring her Den-Den Mushi.

Naruto dialed Smoker's frequency and waited till Smoker picked up his phone.

Smoker: Who's calling?

Naruto: Oi Smoker, it is Naruto. I called to ask the situation in Alabasta.

Smoker: If you want to know the situation, come to Alabasta and find out.

Naruto: Tell me Smoker, why did you call for back up?

Smoker: Didn't they tell you at the Headquarters? To catch the Straw Hat pirates.

Naruto: Both you and I know well enough that Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew shouldn't really be a match for you.

Smoker: But I think they're too strong for Tashigi.

Naruto: You sent Tashigi-chan to take them on? What the hell are you doing?

Smoker: I'm relaxing in my ship.

Naruto (pissed off and growling): Why aren't you chasing after Mugiwara? I thought you wanted to catch them yourself. That's why you set out to Grand Line afterall.

Smoker: I'm tired. Besides it's nice to piss you off for a change.

Naruto (laughs): Now you know why I enjoy pissing you off. Though there is one major difference. I can kick your ass and you can't.

Smoker (growls): Why don't you flash here and I'll kick your ass?

Naruto: We'll have fun later. I'll make our score 100-0 after the situation has been dealt with. Either way, it seems like you want me to find things out for myself. Since Tashigi-chan is involved in this mess, I'll head there. By the way, I'm with Hina-chan. She is a little pissed at you. It won't take her too long to reach Alabasta. She'll probably reach by nightfall. Though ofcourse, I'll be reaching there first. Ja ne.

Smoker as he cut the call thought to himself, 'For a moment there I got him riled up at me and then he switched things back to the usual immediately. Damn it!'

Naruto then gave instructions to both Ain and Nojiko to stay with Hina on her ship before teleporting towards the knife he'd given Tashigi.

When Naruto appeared next to Tashigi, he noticed that Tashigi and the other marines standing guard with some defeated men lying on the ground in front of them. Naruto turned to Tashigi who hadn't noticed him, "I'm pretty sure that none of these men are among the Straw Hat pirates, Tashigi-chan."

Tashigi turned around to see Naruto, "Naruto-san? What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked behind and saw several people who looked like the soldiers of Alabasta fighting against civilians as he said, "I was sent as back-up. What the hell is going on over here? Some kind of civil war?"

Tashigi frowned as she said, "Yes. And the one responsible for this is Crocodile. More importantly there is a bomb in the clock tower that is set to blow up soon. If it explodes, it'll take out everyone here."

"Say no more." Naruto replied, before using Geppo to get above the dust, before using Geppo again to get towards the clock tower which was open. He would have thrown one of his knives but noticed a falcon in white clothes enter as well before turning into a man signifying that the man had eaten a devil fruit. There was a girl with light blue hair inside the clock tower as well whom Naruto recognized as the princess Nefertari Vivi.

The man in white was telling Vivi, "Honestly, you caused me no small amount of headaches with your unpredictable actions, Vivi-sama. Devoting my life to the service of the Nefertari family fills my heart with everlasting pride."

Naruto immediately appeared behind him and said, "Oi, nice speech. But now that I'm here, you don't have to sacrifice your life."

Pell turned around and asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto looked at him and replied, "I'm Naruto, a Marine Rear Admiral. We don't have enough time for pleasantries."

Naruto looked at the time left on the bomb which showed seventeen seconds, threw a knife to Pell and told him, "Oi Bird-man, take this knife fly as high as you can for five seconds before throwing it as hard as you can as far away as possible. No one is going to die. Just trust me. I'll take care of the bomb."

Pell turned into a falcon and flew off yelling, "I'm trusting you here. Don't betray my trust, marine."

Naruto touched the floor in the Clock Tower before grabbing the chain on the time bomb as Vivi stayed on the floor perplexed. After five seconds Pell threw the knife as hard as he could. Naruto waited for a total of ten seconds before flashing to the knife and catching it with his mouth before yelling, "From the book of Old man Garp, 'Genkotsu Meteor'!"

Naruto threw the bomb as hard as he could far away from the where the civil war was going on. Naruto then appeared inside the clock tower and removed his knife from his mouth. After a couple of seconds, Vivi and Naruto heard the bomb explode. Pell flew back into the clock tower and asked Naruto, "How did you do that?"

Naruto calmly smiled as he replied, "I've eaten the Teleport-Teleport fruit. I can teleport to whatever I touch. The knife I gave you had been marked by my touch. When you left, I grabbed the bomb and waited for a total of ten seconds, five for you to fly and five for you to throw the knife a safe distance away from you. I then appeared next to my knife and threw the bomb even further away before teleporting again to this room which I'd marked by touching during my short time here. I'm not known as the Yellow Flash for nothing, you know."

Pell who was shocked asked, "You're the Yellow Flash of the marines?"

Seeing Naruto nod, Vivi bowed her head and cried out, "Thank you!"

Naruto maintained his frown as he said, "Don't thank me yet. How are you going to stop this civil war? Thank me after that."

The Straw Hat pirates who were just under the clock tower were wondering, 'What just happened?'

Meanwhile Tashigi had tears in her eyes when she understood what had happened as she thought, 'Thank you, Naruto-san.'

Vivi turned her attention towards the people who had paused for a second during the explosion before they began fighting again and yelled out at the top of her voice, "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

She kept yelling over and over again but to no avail as the people continued fighting. Naruto turned to Pell and said, "Oi, Birdman, carry the princess and bring her down slowly. I'll end this war."

Pell moved in front of Vivi and turned into his falcon form as he lifted the still screaming Vivi onto his back. Naruto jumped from the clock tower. He coated his feet with enough Haki to create a minor tremor as he jumped down from the height.

When Naruto landed on the ground in the middle of the Square, he caused a minor Earthquake, which was enough to bring every fighter down to the ground. He immediately followed it up with a minor dose of Haoshoku Haki.

Naruto's Haoshoku Haki brought down several weak-willed ones as soon everyone registered the presence of the Marine in the Square. Naruto then yelled out, "When a Princess has something to say. You stop and listen to what she wants to say. I'm Marine Rear Admiral Jaguar D Naruto and I'll pass Judgment here. If Nefertari Cobra is guilty, I'll arrest him and take him to Impel Down or kill him right in front of all of you here. If it is someone else, I'll treat that person similarly. But first listen to what the Country's princess has to say to all of you. As for the ones who fell unconscious, don't worry. They'll wake up in five minutes."

The Strawhat pirates seeing the Marine and his power which brought down several people and his speech backed away knowing that he'd take care of the situation. Pell brought Vivi down and the latter began telling the people about all that had been happening in the country. Kohza who had recovered, also confirmed Vivi's story and so did a little boy who had been attacked by Mr.2 and the Baroque Works members disguised as Cobra and his Royal Army members.

Tashigi joined in to explain her findings as well. Naruto then turned to Tashigi and asked, "Where is Crocodile? It's not over without defeating him. Just tell me where he is. I'll defeat him. I'm strong enough to do so."

Suddenly they felt tremors as the Ground began shaking and cracking up a little. A few building fell apart as man with sand around him emerged out of the ground and rose up into the sir. The man then fell in the middle of the Square unconscious. The moment Crocodile landed on the ground, it began raining, a phenomenon the country hadn't seen in three years.

As the crowd looked on in shock, Naruto smiled as he said, "So someone managed to defeat Crocodile and the heavens opened. How fitting. Tashigi-chan, take command here. Smoker left you in-charge. I'm merely back-up, even if I'm a much higher ranked officer."

Tashigi nodded and stepped forward, "A Baroque Works ship carrying Dance Powder for use in creating artificial rainfall has been captured. Leader of the secret criminal organization, Baroque Works, Shichibukai Pirate, Sir Crocodile. By the order of the Marine Headquarters, acting with the authority of the World Government, in accordance with the Naval Enemy Seizure clause, you are henceforth stripped of all the titles and privileges granted to you by the Government."

As Tashigi proceeded to hand-cuff Crocodile and take him away along with the other members of the Baroque Works, Naruto looked around at the shocked and shameful faces of all the members of the Rebel Army. Just then the king, Nefertari Cobra entered the Square and spoke, "It's natural to mourn as it is to feel intolerable emotions. We have lost much and gained nothing. But we shall move forward. No matter who you fought against, the war happened and now it's over. No one can erase what happened in the past. STAND UPON THIS WAR AND LIVE! KINGDOM OF ALABASTA!"

Naruto smiled as the King's speech made the people relax. Naruto noticed that the Strawhats had suddenly disappeared after Crocodile had been defeated. He assumed that the one who defeated Crocodile was Mugiwara no Luffy since he was the only member of the crew who wasn't present when Naruto was stopping the war. He noticed a fluffy little talking animal with them, but didn't bother much since he was trying to stop the war. Naruto stayed on and helped Tashigi find the other defeated members of the Baroque Works. After seeing that the situation was more or less under control, Naruto teleported towards Smoker.

When Naruto appeared next to Smoker, both Hina and Smoker were pretty calm having seen him do it several times before and hence were expecting him to do that. Hina merely smoker her cigarette while asking Smoker, "Have you gotten rounder since Hina last saw you?"

Naruto joined in as he said, "Not only did he get rounder, Hina-chan. He also wants to show that to the World by walking around with an open jacket."

Smoker who was getting irritated yelled out, "Mind your own business."

Both Hina and Naruto laughed at that before spoke, "It's been a while since we were together. Just the three of us. By the way, that reminds me. Where are my two subordinates, Hina-chan?"

Hina smiled as she answered, "They are taking care of the Millions and Billions fleets of Baroque Works. I've left about ten of Hina's warships with them. They're doing quite well. A lot better than Hina's subordinates."

Hina then turned to Smoker, "Smoker-kun, you sent 20 Warships from Hina's elite squad for a mere ship hunt. It's unthinkable. Hina unthinkable."

Smoker simply closed his eyes as he said, "Don't be like that. We're friends from the same class at the Academy."

Hina simply sighed, "I always sympathize with poor Tashigi's troubles."  
Naruto smiled as he agreed, "You and me both. Having to deal with an uptight chain smoker with a large stick up his ass and a scary face to top it off is just too harsh for Tashigi-chan. Maybe she was a brutal and crazy pirate in her previous life and this must be God's way of seeking revenge."

Hina began laughing as Smoker immediately got off his seat and yelled, "You want to pick a fight, Blondie."

Naruto smiled broadly as he yelled, "Bring it on old-man. It's time to make it 100-0."

Smoker threw himself at Naruto, trying to attack him. Naruto dodged him easily. Smoker then tried using his devil fruit powers to attack Naruto, but Naruto simply dodged all his attacks before catching Smoker's jute from the middle and pulling him close. Naruto then delivered a powerful clothesline on Smoker knocking him down before twisting his arm behind his back. Hina watched the entire fight from the sidelines and at the end of it said, "As usual, Winner-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he said, "This calls for a celebration. I believe it's now 100-0 in my favor."

Smoker simply yelled out, "I'll defeat you next time."  
Naruto and Hina began laughing at Smoker's yell as Naruto got off his back. Naruto then went back to his seat as he said, "Still this is quite the unit that Crocodile managed to create during his stay at Alabasta. Aside from Crocodile himself, the former bounty hunter from West Blue, Mr.1 or Daz Bones, an Okama with the ability to change his face, Mr.2 or Bon Clay, a devil fruit user who ate the Spike-Spike fruit, Miss Double Finger or Paula, a devil fruit user who ate the paramecia type clay-clay fruit, Mr.3 or Galdino, several other bounty hunters including the Number agents and the Millions and Billions fleets."

Smoker agreed as he added, "Not to mention even Nico Robin, who had disappeared for 20 years after destroying six marine warships at the age of 8 to become the youngest bounty and that too with a bounty of 79,000,00 beli."  
Naruto was shocked as he yelled, "What? Nico Robin is here?"

Smoker turned to Naruto, "You didn't know?"

Naruto nodded no before saying, "Tashigi-chan didn't catch her yet. I'm going for a search. Nico Robin has avoided being captured for 20 years. Let me give it a shot. Ja ne."

Naruto then disappeared using his devil fruit powers. Hina turned to Smoker, "Hina has never seen Naruto-kun so jumpy."

Smoker agreed, "Yeah. Something is not right. Naruto is keeping secrets. We'll ask when he returns."

Nico Robin was slowly making her way through the desert to the Going Merry-ship of the Straw Hat pirates. Straw Hat Luffy didn't let her die when she simply wanted to die. Now it'd be his responsibility to give her a new direction. The Poneglyph in Alabasta wasn't the Rio Poneglyph she was searching for. Hopefully Monkey D Luffy can show her why the ones with the initial D in their names fight, what the Will of D is and where she'd be able to find the Rio Poneglyph, she'd been searching for 20 years.

While she was walking, the wind suddenly picked up and she heard a voice, "I've finally found you, Nico Robin."

Robin turned around and saw a Blond marine with blue eyes and a clear face about 6 feet tall. She immediately crossed her hands and yelled, "Seis Fleur!"

Six hands appeared at various points on Naruto's body. Using Kenbonshoku Haki, Naruto knew what was coming. He immediately threw a knife towards Robin. Robin seeing the knife coming in her direction, moved towards her let quickly, while still keeping her arms crossed. Just as she was about to make her next move, Naruto teleported to the knife he'd thrown and appeared right in front of her. Before Robin could use 'clutch' on Naruto, the Rear Admiral grabbed her throat with his free hand and pushed her down to the ground. He then stabbed Robin's right shoulder with his knife. The Kairouseki in the knife weakened her and cancelled her devil fruit power making her hands disappear.

Having effectively defeated and pinned Robin, Naruto spoke, "So that's your power Nico Robin. Ability to make your body parts appear anywhere. Good for spying and covert operations including assassination, but not good enough to take out six warships. Especially not at the age of 8. So just like I suspected it was a cover-up by the World Government."

Nico Robin was shocked at her quick defeat at the hands of the Marine. He had pinned her down and stabbed her should with a knife and she was feeling extremely weak. She felt like she was in the ocean. She turned to the Marine and asked, "What did you just do to me?"

Naruto simply got off her and replied, "The knife is made out of Kairouseki. It is the perfect weapon to deal with devil fruit users."

Robin felt a sense of dread. She couldn't do anything with the knife firmly lodged in her shoulder. Naruto seeing this introduced himself, "My name is Jaguar D Naruto. I'm a Rear Admiral."

Robin was shocked out of her core as memories of the giant that saved her resurfaced as she muttered, "Jaguar D!?"

Seeing her shock, Naruto knew right away that this woman knew something about his uncle, "So just like I thought. You knew my uncle, Jaguar D Saul. Tell me what you know. How did he die? I've spent a lot of time searching for anything regarding him and the only thing I managed to find was that the was one of the Vice Admirals involved in the Buster Call incident in Ohara and you are the only survivor of that incident."

Robin was shocked to hear that the Marine in front of her was not only her favorite author but also the nephew of her savior. She had come across his name and his books. She began reading his stories because of his name and loved them. But never in her wildest dreams did she think that the man was also a Marine himself and the nephew of her savior.

She knew all too well what had happened. Aokiji had killed Saul. If she told Naruto the truth, it'd put him in danger. She felt like owed Saul to not put Naruto in any danger as she yelled out, "I'm the one who killed him."

Naruto looked at her in anger, "Stop lying. I'm a Rear Admiral myself. My uncle was a Vice Admiral and a giant. An eight year old even if she had eaten White Beard's devil fruit wouldn't have been able to defeat him. Tell me the truth now."

Robin seeing no way out cried, "Jaguar D Saul died trying to protect me. It's my fault he died. He was killed by an extremely dangerous man. Even you can't take him on."

By now Robin was crying. Naruto seeing this removed his knife from her shoulder as he began thinking out aloud, "An extremely dangerous man, huh. Since the whole of Ohara is dead except you, it can't be one of them. So it has to be a Marine. The five Vice Admirals sent to destroy Ohara were Jaguar D Saul, Sakazuki Akainu, Kuzan Aokiji, Borsalino Kizaru (not shown, just making up) and Alsatian Shepherd (unimportant OC). Off these Alsatian Shepherd is dead. So it can only be one of the three former Vice-Admirals, who are now Admirals. Out of the three, it can't be Kizaru or Akainu, because if it were them, you wouldn't have survived. So it can only be Aokiji. No wonder there were spies near me almost immediately after I asked him what happened to my uncle. For someone, who preaches Lazy Justice and Moral Justice, he is a comrade killer afterall, huh."

Robin was surprised to see Naruto figure it all out. Naruto then turned to Robin, "I don't understand one thing. Why was the Buster Call launched? What did the people of your Island do? Why did my uncle throw everything away to protect you? Tell me the whole story, Nico Robin."

Robin seeing no other alternative told Naruto all she knew and could remember about Clover, her mother, Olivia, Saul, Aokiji, Akainu and his actions and Spandine. Naruto after hearing the entire thing consoled the sobbing Devil-child before saying, "Who would have thought that the World Government's greatest fear is the true history of this World becoming known to the public? I'll let you go for now, Nico Robin. I won't do anything about this either. But that said, I'll find out the truth eventually. And when I do, if all that you just told me were a lie, I'll teleport towards you and kill you. The moment I grabbed your throat, I marked you, Robin. I've eaten the Teleport-teleport fruit and can teleport to anything that I've marked by touching. However I also promise that as long as whatever you told me isn't proven to be a lie, I won't ever use any mark on you for teleportation. And I always keep my promises."

Naruto then helped Robin onto her feet before feeling a little embarrassed. Robin was taller than Naruto by atleast two inches without heels and about five inches with it. Naruto had a pout in place as he asked, "Why do women like you have to wear heels? Like you don't feel tall enough already."

Robin surprised by the change in atmosphere chuckled. After she calmed down, she asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, you too have the letter D in the middle of your name, right? Tell me, what do you people fight for?"

Naruto was a little surprised at the question. He got over his surprise and answered with a smile, "To be honest I don't know what people with D in the middle of their name fight for. So far aside from myself, I've met a few others with D in their names. I believe you've already met Monkey D Luffy and my uncle. I've also met others like Portgaz D Ace, Old-man Garp and my father. I can't speak for any of them, but I can speak for myself. I fight to protect those who are important to me. I fight for what I believe is right and will continue to do so."

Robin smiled at Naruto's answer as she said, "I don't think I've ever said this to a Marine. But take care, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he replied, "You too, Robin-chan."

Naruto then teleported back to Smoker's ship as Nico Robin continued walking towards Going Merry.

When Naruto entered Smoker's ship by teleporting to one of the areas on the ship he had touched the last time he was there, Smoker was receiving a call from the Headquarters. Naruto walked up to the deck where Smoker and Hina were present. Smoker picked up the Den Den Mushi.

Voice at the other end: "In regard of your subjugation of Crocodile, You and Chief Petty Officer Tashigi are to report to the World Government, so that you may be presented with medals."

Smoker: "Subjugation? Hey, hold on! We didn't bring down Crocodile. Didn't you listen to my report?"

Voice: "Furthermore we have decided to give you both as well as Rear Admiral a promotion in rank after he prevented the bombing of Alabasta single handedly. The next concern-"

Naruto upon hearing it couldn't help but frown. He had just heard of a cover-up story made by the World Government from Nico Robin. These were the times when he questioned whether he was in the right side.

Smoker (Angry and frustrated): "Oi! Listen! The people who have been Crocodile and his Baroque Works this entire time were the Straw Hat pirates!"

Hina who had understood what the World Government was trying to do advised Smoker, "It's no use, Smoker-kun. The Government wants to cover up the events that transpired here. Do you think the Government can announce to the World that the collapse of Alabasta was averted thanks to pirates?"

Voice: "The next concern is when you'll be departing to your formal decoration ceremony."

Smoker (pissed off): "Cut the crap!"

Hina tried to stop Smoker again advising, "Smoker-kun! Just accept it! You know what will happen if you anger the brass-"

However Hina's advice fell to deaf ears as Smoker continued.

Smoker: "We brought down Crocodile? Because we DIDN'T do that, my subordinate is crying. The only saving grace for us is that Naruto stopped the bomb."

Smoker then paused before speaking in the Den-Den Mushi. Naruto had a smile on his face realizing what Smoker was about to do.

Smoker: "Oi, you. I have a message for those old geezers at the World Government."

Voice: "Yes?"

Smoker: "TELL THEM TO EAT SHIT!"

Smoker immediately cut his Den-Den Mushi as Hina yelled out, "Smoker-kun!?"

Hina's yell was interrupted by Naruto laughter. Hina turned to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, what is there to laugh about this situation?"  
Naruto controlled his laughter before saying, "Relax, Hina-chan. The geezers can't do shit to Smoker. All they can do is promote him, Tashigi-chan and me. They need Smoker. Smoker isn't the only one to have defied the higher ups. I trained under Old man Garp. He has pissed off those geezers more than anyone else. They need marines like Old man Garp, Smoker, you and me. The best they can do is label us as the loose cannons among the Marines."

Hina calmed down, while Smoker who had also cooled down after his spell of anger turned to Naruto, "So Naruto, did you meet Nico Robin?"

Naruto simply lied, "No."

Smoker and Hina looked at Naruto for a while before Smoker said, "I see. So you met her. Why isn't she behind bars?"

Naruto feeling frustrated at Smoker's and Hina's ability to spot when he was lying decided to speak the truth while hiding details, "We just experienced the World Government trying to cover-up a situation so as to save face. I assure you that this isn't the first time this has happened. As for my attempt to capture the eight year old girl who destroyed six Marine Warships 20 years ago, I merely followed my justice."

Smoker and Hina having understood the hidden message nodded in reply accepting it.

Naruto then turned to Smoker, "Head for Mariejois. We might as well get this promotion thing done with."

Naruto then turned towards Hina, "Hina-chan, I believe my subordinates are still with you. I will be taking Nojiko-chan with me to Mariejois. She needs a lot more training. Let Ain-chan stay you. I suppose you'll be taking the prisoners to Impel Down before heading for the Headquarters. I'll meet you there. Till then Ain-chan is under your command."

Both Smoker and Hina nodded in agreement as Naruto began walking towards Tashigi's room. Smoker seeing this yelled out, "Oi! Where are you going?"

Naruto continued walking as he replied, "I just heard from you that your subordinate was crying because she couldn't stop Crocodile or the bomb. I just need to talk to her then. It'll help her feel better and more motivated as well."

Naruto walked into Tashigi's room and shut the door. Smoker continued smoking from his seat as he said, "That bastard, he is going to sleep with Tashigi, isn't he?"

Hina who knew that was going to happen merely smirked as she said, "He isn't going to throw himself at her. Having been with him several times, Hina know that his intentions are simply going to be to calm her down. As he said earlier, he'll make her feel better and he'll motivate and inspire her, but it is going to be Tashigi who'll throw herself at Naruto at the end of his speech. That's his charm. Sometimes women need it. Naruto-kun knows, Hina knows and you know that you're never going to do it with her, so you might as well let Naruto-kun do it with her. It's for her own good as well."

Soon enough they were able to here strange noises and Hina took that as her cue to leave the ship and send Nojiko.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys, I'm back with my new chapter. It took me a while to get this chapter done. I had to rewrite this chapter several times over after watching the episodes. Not sure when I'll be able to upload the next one. I'm going to Dubai on 21st. I'm not sure how I'm going to find time. Anyways, I need a lot of reviews. The more the reviews, the more I'd feel inspired.**


End file.
